Restoration
by USAVet
Summary: My take on a possible post 3I world. A place where cruel men who orchestrated the insanity of the HIP are brought to account. A time of healing for the children. Where some people can actually find some redemption, others find love, others get justice.
1. Prologue

This is a first attempt at publishing a fan fiction story. Neon Genesis Evangelion is not owned by me but by Gainax. They deserve all the credit for Evangelion. Starting out at an M rating for future chapters. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this one. I'm using it as a way to kill time at work when I'm spinning my wheels. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. I will ignore flames. Anyhow enjoy and critique please, I don't get to write this way very often. I'll update when I can but with work and college half time (Electrical Engineering and Applied Math major) updates probably won't be as frequent.

********************************************************************

The light of the dawn slowly began to illuminate the room. The occupants of the room were exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The past 48 hours taxed them to the limits of their endurance and beyond. By some miracle, they worked together, supported each other, and eventually made it to the place that they called home, well at least 2 of the three. The third was, in some respects, a guest in their home, however at this point in time these three had no desire to separate. They had come through the crucible that was the making of mad and power obsessed men, these children, emotionally wounded and damaged teenagers, chose their path. Living is what they wanted to do, even if at this time they really didn't know how to.

They slept together is the dawning of the day, keeping close to each other so that the nightmares wouldn't come. Clothing had been discarded completely, recent experiences dictated that their nudity was no concern. They now knew more about each other than they ever expected to know. The sheets kept them warm enough, body contact provided the warmth that they needed. For the first time in a while all three slept soundly as their bodies healed, and their minds began the process of coping with the aftermath of Third Impact.

The rightmost figure had a mane of red hair. Asuka Langley Soryu slept on her left side, her features marked with a peace they hadn't shown in years. The bandages that she had worn had been removed, revealing flawless skin unmarred by injury or scarring. Her left hand held the right hand of the middle companion while her right was in contact with other parts of her sleeping companions. She smiled in her sleep.

The center figure had a mop of dark hair and the deepest of blue eyes when you saw them. Shinji Ikari was finally at peace, both with himself and the world around him. No nightmares would intrude on his slumber with his companions. Their struggle to return to the one place he truly called home helped to bond him closely to his companions. The love he felt for them both was real, genuine, and returned. He was content. In one hand he held the hand of one of the most gregarious and beautiful girls he had ever met, his other hand was occupied with contact with Asuka and his other sleeping companion.

The final person was also very distinctive. The blue hair and red eyes are by far the most distinctive feature of this exotic young lady. Rei Ayanami, who was to be the focus of Third Impact along with Shinji, slumbered next to her companions, as naked as her slumbering companions. She dreamed for the first time in her life and they were filled with views of love and friendship. She snuggled close to Shinji's bare back, her right hand and arm in contact with Asuka and Shinji.

Together the children slept on, none noticing the rising of the sun. They were content to be with each other, drawing strength from their contact and presence, unaware of anything around them. The forms watching over the trio wore the most brilliant of white robes and were armed with swords of flame. Another form, far more dramatic and powerful, watched the children and caused them to remain sleeping. He looked about, disappointed in the destruction that humanity had caused all in the name of power. He looked to what some called the black moon. He gestured with his hand and the black moon descended back into its original location. Another gesture restored the surrounding area almost instantly, with the effects spreading outward to cover the whole earth. Antarctica once again had ice, the axis was restored, and the seasons were made right. Coastlines were restored and species were once again roaming the earth. Pets were restored to their homes, but they slept in a supernatural slumber. Tomorrow their families would be returned to them.

He moved into the restored Geofront. The damage was undone but NERV was empty which was good. The Magi sat there, waiting for instructions. With the slightest of smiles he had all the Magi, not only the three here, gather and combine all the data on those who wanted to become gods. That data was assembled within moments, with copies now being sent out to every law enforcement agency, trustworthy military and military commander, and government executives who could order the proper action. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. He smiled again as he regarded the children again. The times ahead would be trying, but together they would endure. Tomorrow the world would again have humanity but for now things were good.

And all the while the children slept. The sun traversed the sky and set, the seas were restored. The monstrosity that was Rei-Lillith was now dust and ash. This next night all was peaceful in the world. The Angelic Guard remained, content to watch over their charges.


	2. Homecoming

The original story is not mine and belongs to Gainax. This is a creation of my own mind (some people tell me said mind is a bit twisted) and I wrote this mostly for myself. It may seem that the children are acting OOC, but who wouldn't after what they went through. Comments are appreciated and welcome. Thanks much all.

72 Hours Ago.

Shinji wept. He wept for those who he couldn't save. His grief was nearly overwhelming him, sobs wracking his body. With the gentle touch from Asuka he was stopped from choking her to death. He fell to the side and began to cry. Asuka said nothing, she knew there was nothing she could say, or do for that matter.

Finally Shinji pulled himself together and sat up and looked around. He took in the view of the destruction that he saw from the shore of the LCL sea. The huge form of Rei-Lillith stared out at the pair on the shore. Shinji knew they had to find shelter soon. It wasn't safe to be out in the open and with the bandages that wrapped around Asuka he was certain that she should be under the cover of shelter soon. Struggling with what little strength he had left he turned to regard Asuka. She returned his gaze with a neutral expression. "We should find shelter Asuka."

"I know," replied the once fiery redhead.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know. How about you?" she asked.

With that Shinji tried to stand, unfortunately he didn't have the strength to get up fully. He quickly collapsed to his knees and let out a cry.

Asuka let out a cry "Shinji! Are you OK?"

He smiled weakly, "I think so. Asuka I'm sorr…" Two fingers touched his lips silencing him instantly. He looked up at Asuka and saw her softly smiling at him.

"It's OK Shinji, it's not your fault. We'll have to do this together." With that she sat up and scooted to his side, she threw her unbandaged arm over his shoulder and pulled him to her side. Without encouragement he wrapped his arm around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes and planted their outside feet. With a groan they able to get themselves standing. Soon they were looking about the area looking for a path. There wasn't much.

Soon however they spotted a path leading from the shore heading inland. They regarded each other for a moment, and without a word they began to head down that welcoming path. Hoping it would lead them to a place where they could rest. They held onto each other for strength and soon found themselves approaching a road, one direction was nearly destroyed while the other, in spite of some debris here and there, was clear and clean. Without even thinking they approached then started up the clear path, neither child willing to try and risk the harder path at the moment. Less than 50 yards up the road on the right Asuka spotted something she never thought she would see, a figure was lying on the road. "Shinji," she called and she pointed up ahead. His eyes of course focused where she pointed and quickly he spotted the figure lying by the side of the road.

Diverting ever so slightly from the center of the road the two teens approached the figure. What became apparent fairly quickly is that one, the figure's back was turned toward them and two, said figure was nude. Picking up what little speed they could they made their way toward the figure. As they approached they recognized a distinctive mop of blue hair on the figure's head. Also the shape of the body declared that this form, with blue hair, was most assuredly a girl. As the got closer it was as they feared, Rei was lying there unconscious. Collapsing next to their fellow pilot they quickly caught their respective breaths'. Asuka recovered first and rolled Rei onto her side, placing one hand on her forehead and the other on her shoulder. That action caused the girl to stir and her eyes began to flutter open.

Focusing on the two forms before her she couldn't understand what she was seeing. "Ikari, Soryu?"

"We're alive Rei. Third Impact is over. I rejected it," stated Shinji.

"We are searching for shelter," added Asuka. "You need to come with us." With that she helped/forced Rei into a sitting position.

Rei groaned at being forced to sit up and she waivered briefly before regaining her bearings. Shortly after she regained her faculaties she realized that Shinji was in the process of removing his shirt. "Ikari, what are you doing?" asked the now curious girl.

"Shinji, please call me Shinji, Rei. You need to put on my shirt. We can't have you walking around naked," replied Shinji.

Rei blushed at his comment, realizing that she was indeed naked. She accepted both the shirt from Shinji and the assistance from Asuka in putting the shirt on and buttoning most of the buttons. Even though Rei had a slight figure her bust prevented them from buttoning the shirt completely.

Soon enough they were finished and Asuka and Shinji wrapped their arms around each other. Shinji used his free arm to pull Rei closer and have her drape her right arm over his and then he took Rei about the waist as best as he could because of the situation. "Ready?" he asked of his two companions. Both girls nodded.

Leaning on each other for support they were finally able to get themselves up in spite of a few false starts and stumbles. With Rei on the left, Shinji in the middle, and Asuka on the right the trio headed back out down the road, but kept Rei on the grassy area because of her bare feet.

The three kept walking, following the road. They lost all track of time. There was nothing but destruction and devastation to the right and left of them as they walked. They were numb to their surroundings, only paying attention to the few buildings that they saw, none of which appeared habitable. So they continued on, looking for a place to rest and recover from the living nightmare they found themselves in. Soon however a fog began to roll in, all but obscuring the path ahead of them. Asuka snorted, "Well this is lovely."

"Do we stop?" asked Shinji.

Asuka considered that for a moment. "No I think we need to continue forward."

"Agreed," added Rei. "I believe there is shelter up ahead of us."

"Uh, Rei, are you sure?" inquired Shinji.

Rei blushed a bit at his question, "Yes I am, but I am not sure why."

"Well you heard Rei! Come on Shinji let's get moving," ordered Asuka. Shinji regarded her for a moment and decided that discretion was the better part of valor at the moment. The wind began to pick up and they were all getting cold, Rei even began to shiver a bit. Soon however they all began to see the fog begin to glow up ahead, as if there were active lights nearby. The closer they got the brighter the light became and soon the trio found themselves in front of a very familiar apartment complex. Shinji and Asuka never thought they would see this place again, but here it was, standing solid, with lights lit. Rei also recognized the apartment and she wondered how they had come so far, but chose to accept the fact that they were someplace safe.

Soon the teens found themselves inside staring at the elevator. Wordlessly Asuka pressed the up button which quickly lit. Soon they heard the machinery running and in very little time, the elevator doors parted, letting the trio in. Ensuring the girls were safe for the moment Shinji pressed the button for their floor and quickly the doors closed and the elevator began the ascent. Soon the elevator stopped and the children headed down the hall toward that familiar and welcoming door.

Reaching into his pocket Shinji actually found the entry keycard and swiped it in the entry lock. The door opened and the teens stumbled into the entryway and collapsed to their knees. The warmth of the apartment was welcoming and they began to warm up as they gathered their strength. Soon Shinji maneuvered to sit on the hallway floor and he quickly pulled his shoes off. Reaching his hand out to his fiery red-headed companion he said, "Let's check out your wounds Asuka. I'll be able to see better in the kitchen."

Asuka actually smiled at Shinji. "Thanks Shinji, but I need to get this plug suit off first. I don't think I can do that on my own at the moment."

As Shinji helped her up he began to protest, "But Asuka you'll be naked!"

She just smiled, "Baka Shinji! That is no big deal anymore." Asuka looked at her other travelling companion, "Rei could you help me please?"

"Of course," she responded. With that Rei reached up and pressed the button to depressurize Asuka's plugsuit. Surprisingly it depressurized which allowed Shinji and Asuka to remove it from arms and chest and then down to her hips. Shinji was trying hard not to stare at her form but he found her quite beautiful to behold, even with the bandages. Soon Rei was working the plugsuit down off her hips and legs. She was finally able to step out of the now useless suit and she stood there naked, without a care.

"What should I do with this Shinji?" asked a curious Rei.

Shinji considered it for a moment, "Leave it in the entryway. I'll deal with it later." Shinji then reached down with Asuka and helped Rei to her feet. The children then walked into the kitchen where Shinji turned on the light and Asuka and Rei sat next to each other in the waiting kitchen chairs. Shinji ducked into the bath area to gather the first aid supplies that Ritsuko had given to them just in case. He returned to the kitchen to find Rei and Asuka waiting.

Shinji pulled out a set of trauma scissors to start removing the bandaging. "So where do you want to start first?" he asked of Asuka.

She thought for a moment, then answered "How about with my eye. I think I'm seeing the gauze to be honest." With that she turned her chair to face Shinji.

"Rei could you lend a hand please?" asked Shinji.

"Of course."

Soon they stood in front of their companion, focused on removing the bandages from the red headed girl. Rei ensured Asuka's hair was not obstructing Shinji's view with one hand while the other gently kept the bandage over Asuka's eye in place as Shinji began the process of cutting the wrappings away. He finished fairly quickly as the trauma scissors could rip through a pair of jeans in a heartbeat and were strong enough to cut a penny in half as well. Shinji placed the scissors on the kitchen table and quickly unwrapped the bandage from around Asuka's head. He took charge of keeping the bandage in place over her eye while Rei grabbed the penlight with one hand and took Asuka's hand in her other.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," came a quiet and timid reply.

Slowly Shinji peeled away the wrappings and revealed a layer of clean medical gauze covering her eye. "Well that is a good sign, I hope," stated Shinji.

"What do you mean?" asked a somewhat anxious Asuka.

"There is no blood," answered Rei. "It also appears to be a thin layer as well. Go slowly Shinji." Shinji hummed an acknowledgement and he slowly began to peel the gauze back. As he pulled the gauze away Rei shined the light and neither child saw any sign of blood.

Of course by this time Asuka had her eyes closed and she felt the gauze get pulled away completely. "Well," she began, "Any sign that I was stabbed in the eye?"

"No. Nothing. From the outside everything appears normal Asuka," answered Shinji.

Asuka tightened her grip on Rei's hand, almost unconsciously Rei gave a reassuring squeeze back. Slowly she opened her eyes. For a few moments everything was out of focus, however quickly she was able to focus on both Shinji and Rei, and she realized that she had depth perception back. "Hey I can see," exclaimed the fiery redhead. Quickly she covered what was once her only good eye and confirmed it. "Yep, functioning normally!" Both Rei and Shinji gave out a sigh of relief and Rei sat back down in her chair. "Well Shinji how about round two?" asked Asuka as she bounced on her chair. Shinji couldn't help but notice how her bare breasts bounced with that action. He actually blushed a bit as he pulled up his chair and began the process.

Shinji knew what she was referring to and he began the process and gently began to unwrap the bandages from her left arm. He went slowly as he knew he didn't have enough to rewrap her arm to the initial level if it became necessary. As he progressed down her arm to her elbow he saw nothing, no signs of cutting or scaring. He proceeded past her elbow and continued to see unbroken skin. Asuka watched with a mix of trepidation and amazement at the process. She knew her arm had been split in that final battle and she was sure there would be some sign of that action. However the experience with her eye gave her some hope that all would be right in her world at the moment. She was not disappointed.

Soon however she was entirely free of the wrappings and she stared at her arm in amazement. "I don't believe it," exclaimed Asuka.

Shinji gathered up the bandaging and promptly tossed them in the trash. He left the first aid kit and scissors on table. "I can understand that. I saw what they did to you. I just wish I could have gotten there sooner."

"It's ok now Shinji. It's all over." With that she stood up and walked over to Shinji and deposited herself in his lap, gave the now startled boy a hug, which he returned, once he realized what she was doing.

Sitting for a few moments in his lap she began to notice something. They both were in need of a shower and soon. Asuka made a fair assumption that Rei could use one as well. She sat back and wrinkled her nose, Shinji could tell something was up.

"We need to clean up, we both stink of LCL and I'm sure Rei wants to get cleaned up too, right Rei?"

When no response was received they both looked over toward the blue haired beauty and found her conked out with her head pillowed on her folded arms. Shinji and Asuka regarded Rei for a moment, then looked at each other and shared a smile. Together they both reached over and gently shook her elbows. That woke her up and she let out a "Wha?" to inquire as to what the disturbance was. "Oh! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Shinji. "We just need to get cleaned up then get some rest. Why don't you girls go first," he offered, being the gentleman at the moment.

Asuka shot Shinji with a gaze that he quickly recognized as a look that would brook no argument. "Shinji we are in no condition to attempt to let anyone of us shower or bathe alone. We are exhausted physically and emotionally. It isn't safe."

"We saw each other naked during Third Impact," continued Rei. "We no longer have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Alright I give up." With that statement Asuka both Rei and Shinji by the hand and led them into the nearby bathroom where Rei quickly discarded with the shirt she was wearing, leaving her naked. Shinji however had to struggle out of his t-shirt and pants. Removing his pants is his current physical state was almost hazardous to his health and he nearly stumbled.

Thankfully the girls prevented the spill and wordlessly stood him up and promptly stripped him of his pants, boxers, and socks. Little Shinji's reaction was normal and was not unnoticed by the girls. They both shared a smile and stood back up and each took the young man by the hand and promptly led him into the surprisingly warm bathroom. Rei let out a small yawn that was noticed by the others. Soon Rei was checking the temperature in the tub while Asuka adjusted the shower, and Shinji brought out the bathing stool and filled the buckets with warm water.

Soon Rei found herself being guided onto the stool where Asuka promptly began to rinse her companion off. Shinji had gathered some bathing gel that he knew Misato and Asuka liked and used that to soap up a washcloth and he began to help wash Rei. By the time he was starting to clean Rei off, Asuka had her favorite shampoo out and was in the process of lathering up Rei's hair. Rei luxuriated in the sensation of her companions' minstrations as the cleaned her from head to toe. Soon however she heard an "I'm sorry Rei" come from Shinji. Opening her eyes she regarded the young man and smiled. "It's ok to touch me on my breasts or groin Shinji. I trust you."

He returned her smile with a sheepish grin of his own. Rei closed her eyes as she felt Shinji start cleaning her from her neck down to her breasts. As he cleaned her nipples sprung to attention for the first time in her life. She let out a small moan of pleasure as he gently cleaned each of her orbs. Soon he was down to her belly and gently cleaning every inch of the taut skin. As he finished with her stomach she felt Asuka's breasts press against her back as the redhead wrapped her arms around her form. Shinji was now cleaning each leg and foot. Wordlessly she spread her legs to give him greater access, first the right leg, then the left was cleaned. Soon however she felt a touch in her most intimate of areas, one that was not her own. She gasped in surprise and pleasure at this contact and was amazed on how gentle and pleasurable this sensation was. Much to her displeasure the bathing ended and Asuka pulled away and dumped some deliciously warm water over Rei's head, rinsing off her hair. She felt the spray of the shower rinse her off from head to toe, the spray not missing a spot. She heard another bucket dump over someone and guessed it was Asuka rinsing herself off. Soon afterward she felt Asuka's arms wrap around her form and her breasts press up against her back. Asuka's left cheek pressed against her right.

"Feeling better Rei?" asked Asuka.

"Yes I am. Thank you." She opened her eyes to regard her companions with a fondness she had never shown anyone before. Rei was truly happy at that moment. With that Asuka kissed the girl on her lips. It told Rei that she was truly loved at that moment in time.

Shinji smiled at the display before him and really didn't want to break things up, but he knew it had to be done. "You need to soak Rei. You were shivering when we were walking and you could use the warmth."

Both girls regarded Shinji for a moment and neither could find fault with his argument. In fact both girls knew he was right. They also noticed a "little" problem that Shinji had, but were pleased that they had that effect on him. Soon Rei was standing and being assisted into the bath. As she lowered herself in she wondered why she never tried the baths at NERV. This was unadulterated heaven in her humble opinion.

By the time Rei was getting settled in the bath Asuka was busy hosing herself off from the mix of sand, general grime, and leftover LCL. She heard Shinji refill a bucket for later use. She stopped and regarded Shinji for a moment. He just smiled at her and said, "Ladies first!"

With that she sat down on the stool and handed him the washcloth and gel. "Do my back first the wash my hair please. I'll take care of the rest so we still have some hot water for you."

"No problem." With that Asuka found Shinji washing her back with a wonderfully gentle touch. She knew at that moment what they could have had earlier before Third Impact, and some regret began to swell up within. However she remembered the effect that both she and Rei had on the poor boy and smiled. The regret disappeared in an instant. Soon however he was finished and he handed the soapy cloth to her. As she started to clean herself she felt his hand start to clean her hair. She paused for a moment and let out a small moan. This had an effect on Shinji that was undeniable. He knew he was going to have to get some relief eventually. Soon Asuka refocused herself and continued cleaning herself as Shinji washed her hair. Soon she was rinsing herself off with the shower wand.

"Close your eyes please." She did as she was told and she felt it as Shinji poured the water on her head to rinse her hair free of the lather. Wordlessly she passed the shower wand to him to complete the process. Shinji was quite thorough and rinsed her from head to toe. She opened her eyes and smiled at the young man before her, she reached out and pulled his face to hers and gave him a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and saw him there with his eyes closed, his face full of amazement and wonder. He opened his eyes to see him smiling at her.

She stood up and pointed at the stool as she put the shower wand back in place. "Sit down and rinse off. I'll be right back." Shinji did as he was told and sat down and let the warm water flow over himself and he felt the cares of the past few months begin to wash away. Asuka meanwhile was quickly towel drying her hair. She finished quickly with practiced ease and wrapped her hair up in the same towel. She reentered the bath and found Rei still relaxing in the tub, and Shinji just enjoying his shower. Quietly she knelt behind her roommate and friend and placed her hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to regard her.

She smiled and handed him a bottle of his shampoo, "Wash your hair. I'll take care of the rest of you."

"I've got him next time, agreed?" piped up Rei.

"Sure no problem."

With that Shinji began to wash his hair and Asuka began the process of cleaning the rest of Shinji using his preferred wash. He found himself relishing the sensation of being bathed by someone he truly cared about and in most respects, loved. He felt every touch of her hands. Even the feel of her bare breasts pressed up against his back as she took time to hug him. Soon however she continued to clean him from head to toe, finally stopping to clean Shinji-chan.

"Asuka!" exclaimed Shinji at the unexpected touch.

Quickly Asuka shushed him and said, "It's ok Shinji. I'm very flattered you find me so attractive. This is normal and I can help you out." This of course got Rei's attention and she turned to regard the pair. She watched as Asuka took matters into her own hands, so to speak. Rei continued to watch in fascination.

Shinji's mind was on overload. He never thought that THIS could be so intense. He never dreamed of this ever happening, yet here it was. Soon however his breathing became erratic. He couldn't control himself. His body let loose and Shinji cried out, slumping back into Asuka's embrace.

Rei's eyes were wide at the display she had just witnessed. She understood the mechanics of everything but had never had the opportunity or desire for such an act. Something deep within began to stir and the only thing she could say was "Oh my!"

Shinji's eyes shot open as he had forgotten about Rei. He looked over to Rei and tried to stammer out an apology.

Rei just giggled and interrupted him, "It's ok Shinji. I don't mind. It is perfectly normal for a boy." Her fingers stroke his bicep to affirm her statement. She then regarded her hands and noticed that they were beginning to wrinkle. "Ugh. I think it is time for me to get out." Asuka and Shinji looked at her puzzled for a moment. Rei just showed them her hands.

Soon they were out of the bath after a quick final rinse that Asuka gave to both Shinji and herself. Soon they were out of the cleaned up bath and drying off. Asuka dumped her towel that she used to dry herself off in the nearby basked, Shinji and Rei followed suit. The now mostly dry teens headed out to determine what they had to sleep on. When they entered the living room the found a set of three futons and pillows with an accompanying large sheet and blanket. Wordlessly and without discussion they set up the futons and pillows and spread the sheet over all. The blanket was fairly heavy and they chose not to use it at the moment. Soon they found themselves back in the bathroom digging for a spare toothbrush for Rei.

After brushing their teeth Shinji went to the front door of the apartment and locked the door. Asuka ditched the towel on her head and began to brush out her hair. She handed a spare brush to Rei so she could quickly brush her own. Rei's yawning had picked up frequency and she turned in first, claiming the leftmost position.

Shinji wasn't far behind. He took quick stock of the kitchen and found plenty of bottled water, instant meals, and surprisingly, fresh fruits and veggies. Happy with what he found he turned off the light for the kitchen and headed into the living room. Noticing that Rei was already sound asleep and Asuka was still working on her hair he decided to climb into the futon and get some rest. He took the middle position so Asuka wouldn't have to disturb more than one person. He bade Asuka good night and closed his eyes, where sleep quickly claimed him.

Asuka was not far behind. She realized that in some respects sleeping naked with a boy and another girl was taboo by some measures. Right now she really didn't care what they thought. They all knew what each other had experienced during the impact and there was no reason to hide behind a façade of personality anymore. Soon she finished with her hair. Setting the brush aside she rose and turned off the light and wordlessly joined her companions in a deep slumber.

As they slept they drew closer to each other, unconsciously drawing strength from their contact. It would be over 2 days before these children again joined the waking world. Many surprises awaited this trio, most good, and some bad, but nothing that they couldn't overcome together.

* * *

This update was fun to write and before anyone complains about someone sleeping for over 48 hours I ask you to consider what some of our military members have to do. SEAL trainees have a week where they are awake all the time and when it is over they are sleeping for an extended period. I have a lot of respect for those guys and the other members of the Special Operations groups. Some of which I have had the honor to work with.

My next chapter will deal mostly with Mistato and the majority of the NERV crew. I was considering including Misato's search for the children in this chapter but it was getting a bit wordy. Coments and honest critiques are appreciated


	3. The world stirs

Not owned by me but by Gainax. I did a bit of editing for flow and grammar.

Present time, the morning after the prologue

She felt the cold press of the concrete against her cheek as she began to regain consciousness. She was still dazed and confused with all that she though she remembered. She remembered coming to Shinji's rescue from the JSDF thugs that were going to execute the boy for being who he was. She remembered rushing Shinji to the elevators to get him into Eva Unit 01. She remembered she was shot and she was dying. There was an explosion of light and she remembered being together with, well, everybody, in a forced happiness. However something happened, something that was unexpected, she was alive.

With a groan Misato Katsuragi checked herself over and found no signs of bleeding anywhere, her side arm still tucked safely away in its holster. Her cellphone was in her jacket pocket still and she actually didn't fell all that bad. Groaning she rose up to her hands and knees and looked around. There was no sign of damage, either from an attack or a natural disaster anywhere. She did a fast visual inspection of her current state and found that, other than a bit of dust and dirt, she was clean and presentable.

Sitting back on her heels (she was glad she was wearing a set of nice looking boots that had little if any heel) she took stock of where she was. She realized that she was at the emergency elevators that lead directly to the cages. Rising she tried to access the emergency elevators. After a couple of frustrating tries nothing seemed to happen. Giving up she spotted an intercom phone that could be used to call anywhere within the facility. Picking it up, she immediately dialed the bridge.

"Bridge, Aoba here."

"It's me. What is our status?"

"Still working that ma'am. Right now I am not seeing any sign of attack or invasion. Everything seems to be restored. The Magi are in working order and are in full communication with the outside world. Also the Eva Units are not in their cages," summarized the still dazed technician.

"What about the children?"

"Unknown at this time ma'am. The news reports coming in from across the globe are bordering on wild. Apparently there is some action within the UN, US, Chinese, and Japanese governments. There is a move by some militaries around NERV installations. There also seems to be arrest warrants for quite a few high ranking individuals across the globe. We're trying to make sense of it now."

"Ok who's in charge?"

"Right now Sub-Commander Fyutski is in command. He is trying to reach someone in the government. We can't find the Commander at the moment. He hasn't checked in."

"Ok sound an alert and have all non bridge and non section 2 personnel report to their emergency evacuation assembly areas. When everyone has been accounted for I want the Geofront locked down tight. Put all the trains on evacuation standby. I'm on my way to the bridge now."

"Gotcha, I'll see you in a few minutes ma'am," replied Aoba.

Soon Misato was on the move. Within moments she heard Maya's voice making the call directing everyone except for bridge personnel report to their emergency evacuation assembly areas. She saw scared, confused, and haunted faces as people began to move to their assigned areas. Many were leaning on each other for support. Previous events from the invasion were still fresh in everyone's mind. She acknowledged who she could and kept on the move to reach the bridge ASAP. Soon she rounded those familiar corners and found her way onto the bridge.

Entering she found all levels of the bridge abuzz with activity. Maya was monitoring the evacuation and sealing areas that had been emptied. The paths to the outside of the Geofront were on the tightest lockdown possible and Makoto was monitoring the entrances and exits closely. Shigeru and the rest of the crew were working to try and figure just what was going on in the outside world. Every news network across the globe was buzzing. She finally noticed the time and it was approaching noon in Tokyo-3. She looked closely at the different networks and could tell the current anchors were a mess of confusion and befuddlement. They were however trying to report on the information that had arrived on all their news-desks and were scrambling to follow different law enforcement entities across the globe as action was being taken.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Makoto.

"Watcha got?" asked a now curious Misato.

"Check this out!" he piped up excitedly as he brought up a couple of larger images. "It seems the majority of the local police force and parts of the national police are taking up defensive positions around us. What is even more interesting they are taking up positions to support us, as if they are acting to defend us!"

"What is going on?"

"Ma'am I don't know at the moment. I'll try and make contact and see what is going on."

"Any commercial circuits available?"

"Not at this time ma'am. A general message is being broadcast across the country telling people to remain indoors and to keep tuned to the television for the latest updates. I'll try the police frequencies and see what I can do."

"Great keep me updated," with that Misato bounded up the stairs to check in with the Sub-Commander. She found him in front of a communication console and he appeared to be waiting for someone on the other end. "Sub-Commander," said Misato quietly enough to just get his attention.

"Ah! Major Katsuragi, it is good to see you. What word from the madhouse below?" he asked.

"Well it seems that we now have police protection however Lt. Hyuga is attempting to verify this as we speak. Lt. Aoba is working to find out what is going on in the outside and Lt. Ibuki is busy with the evac preparations. What about at your end?"

"Well any contact with the UN is useless at the moment as there seems to be no coherent leadership at the moment. I'm trying a path through some old friends in the government and I actually got through to a college friend in the Ministry of Justice. He is in the middle of setting something up and I should have my connection at any moment."

Misato regarded the aging Sub-Commander for a moment. He had a haunted expression on his face along with a tinge of sadness. He looked even older than he was at that moment and even his shoulders looked like they had unwanted weight.

Before Misato could say anything more the screen flickered to reveal a face rarely seen directly by many in any communication. The Emperor of Japan was on the other end with the Minister of Justice and the Minister or the Interior flanking him. Both Kozo and Misato bowed in deep respect. The Emperor just smiled and said, "Thank you both however we don't have the luxury of time so I think we can dispense with most of the formalities. What is your status?"

"Sir," started Fyutski, "it appears that the attack we suffered earlier and any resulting damage and death has been restored. We have no signs of any of the troops that invaded NERV and all our personnel, excluding the children, are accounted for. Section 2 has been searching the Geofront but they have not been able to locate them at all."

"Mmm," stated the Emperor. "I'm afraid it appears that NERV has been betrayed. It also appears that I myself have been betrayed. There has been a massive release of information to various law enforcement agencies and selected military and governmental agencies world wide. I will let the Justice Minister fill you in on some of the details."

The Justice Minister rose from his chair and began, "It appears that the organization know as SEELE was behind not only the attack, but on the initiation of the Second and Third Impact events. It also appears that the Prime Minister and Minister of Defense, along with some very senior officers were intimately involved with SEELE. We have arrest warrants out for their arrest and they are actively being sought as we speak." He paused to take a sip of water from a nearby water bottle then continued, "There is also a warrant out for Gendo Ikari as well. Do you know his location?"

"Minister I'm afraid we don't at the moment. Right now we are still in the process of picking up the pieces and ensuring to the safety of all our personnel." Fyutski paused for a moment, "I did however send a small detachment down to where his last likely location was before everything broke down during the attack."

"Well keep me informed of whatever you find. That is all I have for the moment. Your Majesty?"

"Since NERV has been release to our control I'm afraid I must name you as the Commander of NERV. I ask that you revoke any and all access of Gendo Ikari and detain him for us if you happen to locate him. I am also dispatching one heavy division to support NERV and I fully intend on augmenting your defenses as I can as time allows. You will not suffer an unneeded attack. There should be some civilan assets in place now providing intial coverage. Also you should know that the division is commanded by an old friend of mine who was visiting me until a few hours ago, I believe you are familiar with Gin Fujikama Professor Fyutski?"

"Yes sir I am. He and I attended the same university together during our undergraduate years," replied the now relieved and surprised Fyutski.

"Good, he should be in contact with you shortly. I now must take my leave of you as I am preparing to address Japan on the recent activities. I will leave you with the Interior Minister who has more information." With that the Emperor quickly rose and was followed out of the room by the Justice Minister leaving the Interior Minister. The minister retook his seat.

"Well Kozo it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has Soun. So still get ribbed for Ranma ½?"

Soun chuckled at the question and let out a quick laugh, "Yeah now the grandkids are ribbing me nowadays. Anyhow here is what is up, at least for major developments. First it appears that the Earth's axis has been restored and there is apparently ice covering Antarctica again. Tokyo 3 and all surrounding areas that suffered any damage have been completely restored including all services. Satellite imagery shows no structural damage to any areas that had been inhabited in your vicinity. I took the liberty of dispatching what I could for police forces to aid you guys. I don't anticipate the JSDF sent by the Emperor arriving for another few hours yet. They are moving as quickly as they can and it is fortunate that the roads are empty at the moment."

"Well that is some good news Soun," replied Kozo.

"Hey I try!" exclaimed Soun with a good natured tone in his voice. He turned to regard an aide who handed him a sheet of paper. Putting on his glasses he read the report and had a very puzzled look on his face. "Kozo the units that attacked you have been identified however at this moment there is some type of energy barrier preventing access to the bases that housed those units. I'm not sure what this means."

Kozo sat back and thought for a moment, "This may work to your advantage Soun, if we can't get in, they probably can't get out. What type of units are they?"

"They were 2 heavily mechanized infantry divisions that had been receiving quite a bit of training over the last few years."

"So other than the division that in on their way to Tokyo 3, what does that leave you for accessible forces?"

"I have 3 divisions left, 2 heavy mechanized divisions and 1 light infantry division."

"What about international support?"

"We still have a US Marine division along with 2 US Army combat brigades that were on their way home from a joint JSSDF and American exercise around some abandoned islands around Okinawa."

"See if you can get them. The US may be willing to help."

"Agreed." The minister paused for a moment and regarded both people on the other end of the videoconference from him. "Major Katsuragi this may come as a surprise but I have someone here that has been asking to see you," with that he motioned toward the side of the room and a familiar figure stepped into the view. Sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up, his shirt was untucked, and per usual, he needed a shave.

Ryoji Kaji was, by some miracle, alive and well. Misato couldn't believe her eyes, her knees gave way and she collapsed sitting onto the floor. "Hey Misa-chan!"

Misato broke down at that point, she vaguely realized that Fyutksi was helping her into the chair he had just vacated, soon enough however she found her voice. "KAJI YOU FUCKING JERK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Her tears started again, but a mix of pure joy and sadness as she relived that moment when she knew that he was dead.

"I was Misato, I was. But I'm alive now Misato, fully alive." Kaji regarded the crying love of his life and worked to get her focused again. "Misato where are Shinji and Askua?"

"I don't know. We can't find the Eva units and they are still searching the base."

Kozo interrupted, "The search has been completed and they haven't found the children, but they found someone else."

Misato's mood changed in an instant to one of barely contained rage and anger as she was hoping it was Gendo Ikari. "Is it that bastard," she spat. Instead the door to the level of the bridge the pair was on opened to reveal a Section 2 agent in full body armor leading a somewhat dazed Ritsuko Akagi. Again another mood swing and Misato was folding her longtime friend in one of her more infamous bear hugs.

"Misato! Air!" croaked out faux blonde.

"Sorry," replied Misato rather sheepishly as she released her friend.

"So what is going on?" asked the doctor.

"Most of the NERV personnel have been accounted for except for Ikari and the children," answered Fyutski. He continued, "We are currently be guarded by most of the local and some of the national police. We have an armored division sent by the Emperor to augment those forces, and Section 2. There are no signs of the Evangelions. All NERV personnel are in their emergency evacuation assembly points. The trains are ready to go."

"And the damage?" asked Ritsuko?

"Funny thing Ritsy is that all damage seems to have been restored to pre-third Angel," answered Misato.

Ritsuko was floored. "Really? Interesting." There wasn't much more she could say.

At that an emergency line beeped indicating an incoming call, Fyutski picked up the line and began another conversation. As he was talking Makoto called up to Misato and she headed down to see what he had. Arriving at his station with Ritsuko in tow she saw a tall man with orange/brown colored hair dressed in SWAT gear standing next to a petite blonde hair blue eyed Caucasian woman also arrayed in SWAT gear. Ma'am I have a Lt. Ryoga Hibiki and Lt. Victoria Seras of the T3 SWAT team outside gate 1. They are ready to help." With that another screen popped up on Makoto's monitor revealing Kaji, Fyutski transferred him down.

"We're ready to go whenever you are Major. My team and I along with some of T3's finest are waiting for you to go wherever you want," said the male Lt.

Misato smiled, "Stand by and I'll get with you as soon as I know something." Turning to Kaji she stated "We can't find the children on the base anywhere." There was desperation in her voice that she couldn't hide.

The female SWAT officer spoke up, "Ma'am with everything being restored where they would have gone? Do they have any friends or family in the area?"

Misato thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up, "Home! My apartment. If everything has been restored then they would have headed for home. Especially if they couldn't reach anyone."

"I'll start heading for the apartment now. I have access to a helicopter now and I'll meet you there," stated Kaji standing up.

"I'll come with just in case they need medical attention," stated Ritsuko. She had a brief but intense reunion with Maya and the younger lady was waiting for instructions after finishing her tasks.

"Ok let's get moving," ordered Misato. "Maya get us an express train to gate 1."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone could tell she was happy to have her Sempai back.

"Wait a moment before you go," ordered Fyutski. He picked up an intercom broadcast phone and began to speak. "Attention all NERV personnel. This is Commander Fyutski. Effective this moment I am in full command of NERV per orders from the Emperor of Japan. We are currently being defended by most of the local police and an available group of national police. I have been in touch with a division commander of an armored division dispatched by the Emperor himself. In light of recent experiences he will not move into the city to take up defensive positions until all NERV personnel have returned to their homes. What is apparent is that any damage that has been sustained over the past year has been completely restored. Only myself and a skeleton crew will remain behind. Do not report for duty for the next 48 hours. Remain at home and keep tuned to the media. That is all. Stay safe and stay with your families. That is all. Godspeed"

With that he turned to the Section 2 agent standing by, "I want 5 unmarried volunteers to stay behind." Without waiting to receive an acknowledgement he turned to the bridge, "I'll need a couple of volunteers to stay behind with the Magi."

With that Aoba and Hyuga looked at each other and smiled. "We'll stay behind. Maya why don't you go and help check on the kids," stated Makoto.

Standing she walked up to the two of them, "Are you guys sure?"

"Go ahead Maya. There is nothing more to be done today," answered Shigeru.

Misato smiled and spoke, "You heard the commander. Clear the bridge and evacuate." In moments the bridge was cleared and the evacuation initiated. The Tokyo 3 rail system was placed in the rush hour mode to facilitate people getting to their homes quicker. Makoto, Shigeru, and Kozo, along with the remaining 5 members of section 2, awaited the arrival of the JSDF division.

The ride to the surface for the trio to gate 1 was not short by any stretch. Arriving at the closed gate Misato swiped her card which then opened the gate to reveal the waiting SWAT team members and a couple of plain clothes detectives. Introductions were made and the three NERV members got to meet Capt. John Seras of homicide and Capt. Arianna Hibiki of robbery, and yes they were married to the pair of SWAT officers. Before heading out the conducted a briefing to discuss the layout of the apartment that Misato shared with the children. Once the team of 10, plus the pair of plain clothes detectives, and the trio of NERV personnel completed that task to everyone's satisfaction they loaded themselves up into a couple of vans and SUVs and headed out. The roads were completely clear and it was obvious that people were remaining home. Curious faces poked out of windows as the police vehicles sped by. Misato was focused on one thing only.

Right now the children were her top concern and she was becoming sick with worry. She hardly paid attention to the drive until they slowed and came to a stop to allow for a helicopter to land and to drop its passenger off. Ryoji Kaji jumped out of the transport armed just in case. However Misato ordered the SUV she was in to remain stopped, keeping the rest of the convoy at a stop.

She stomped her way to the man she loved, a mixture of anger and joy. "Hey Misato," called the unshaven man, which was all he could get out as Misato promptly floored him with a sucker punch/haymaker.

"YOU JERK!" cried out, crying again in pure joy. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" With that she promptly tackled the man and gave him a huge hug, continuing to cry.

"Misato, the children!" remarked the man.

"Right, let's go," with that she stood up and took him by the hand and literally drug him into a standing position. Not releasing that hand she dragged him back to the SUV into the now vacated back seat of the SUV. She never let go of his hand for the rest of the ride.

Arriving at the apartment complex as the sun was beginning to set, they quietly and efficiently stopped and exited the vehicles. With Misato in the lead followed by the 2 SWAT lieutenants they quickly made their way to Misato's floor. Arriving at the door with weapons drawn and targeting lasers activated Misato swiped her key to open the door.

The door opened to reveal a damaged and discarded plug-suit along with a pair of shoes for a young male. Seras pulled the plug-suit out showing it to Misato. She signaled thumbs up to Seras who, using a sub-vocalized mike, informed the rest of the team. Silently she entered the apartment followed by Hibiki and the rest of the entry team, Ritsuko and Maya were with the pair of detectives in the stairwell while the rest of the team was either with the vehicles, or remaining outside.

Seras arrived in the living room and found the sleeping children. She was expecting the team to find two children and not three. She also wasn't expecting to find them together. She recognized the Shinji and Askua from their pictures during the mission brief. The third was an unknown female, who happened to be snuggled to the back of Shinji. She sub vocalized the situation and had Misato brought in for an ID. She entered with her weapon drawn but chose to leave the safety on. Approaching the blonde SWAT officer she saw where she was pointing. Looking into the living room she saw a sight that she would remember for the rest of her days.

Lying there together were the children, her children in most respects. She placed her hand on the top of Seras' weapon and Victoria got the hint. She double checked the safety on her weapon and deactivated her laser sight. She then called out the all clear and the team withdrew from the apartment. She watched as Misato slid to her knees with tears of joy in her eyes. Quickly Kaji was there, wrapping his arms around Misato, sharing in the joy. Soon afterward Maya and Ritsuko joined the pair and were stunned to find all three children.

Maya was nearly in tears to see Askua there and apparently uninjured. Removing her boots she crept over to do a quick examination of the second child. She could see that her eye appeared to be undamaged but she couldn't be sure. Lifting up the sheet Maya received two more shocks. First Askua's right arm appeared to be completely undamaged. There was no sign of the major trauma that she had witnessed the young girl receive. Second, much to her displeasure, she saw that both Askua and Shinji were naked. Another quick check of Rei and Maya found that the other teen was also as naked as her companions. Maya was a very straight laced girl and she quickly developed a twitch over her left eye. "Misato they're all naked," she growled softly.

"It's fine Maya. They're all safe now. It doesn't matter at the moment," replied the very happy major. "Let them sleep. They deserve it."

Ritsuko spoke up softly, "Come on Maya. Let's get out of here, you can crash at my place tonight. I'm feeling tired and I could use some rest. Today has been one weird day."

Kaji spoke up, "Don't bother Ritsy. Crash here tonight. I'd feel a bit safer with you guys in one place." Misato looked at her love and just nodded in agreement.

The other two women chose not to argue and ditched the coats and shoes in the entryway. They came back and gathered Misato and drug her back to the kitchen to see if they could find some food. Kaji informed the women that he would wait up for help to arrive and he promised to keep out of trouble. He headed outside to join the rest of the SWAT team who had gotten informed by Lt. Seras of what she had seen. He got peppered with questions about the other girl and he was able to answer them.

Entering the kitchen they found the bandages that had been disposed of but also found some unspoiled food, cold water, and a running fridge. Opting for simplicity Maya took charge and heated a good volume of water and they all decided on a light meal of un-Misato modified instant ramen. Quickly the women ate in silence and cleaned up the mess. Misato provided some sleeping wear for her guests and soon they were showered and changed, with uniforms hung to air for the next work day, whenever that happened to be.

The sun had finally set and the women were tired. Kaji was remaining up and he was helping the company from the JSDF set up shop. He ended up crashed out on a spare cot and no one in the company wanted to wake the man. They chose to let him sleep, at least when he did sleep. Kaji was up and down though the night, helping to make sure things were safe. The women piled into Misato's room which was extremely clean and organized. It was enough of a shock to everyone's system that they didn't discuss Misato's lack of housekeeping skills for very long. Soon they were all crashed out in her room. Sleep having claimed them all.

Soon all of Tokyo 3 followed, except by the JSDF forces. They kept watch along with the police. They all knew these people needed peace, they would ensure that is what they got, no matter the cost.

OK this one is a bit wordy. I still have to wake the children and start the reunions. I've got a rough idea of the end game/state but getting there is more than half the battle. School starts up again in August and I'm going to try to have as much of the pumped out as I can. Comments are welcome as are suggestions, at least the serious ones.


	4. The Children Awaken

I don't own Eva, Gainax does. I'm just borrowing their characters and seeing what can be done with them. Enjoy

--

Awakening.

--

It is amazing what a good night sleep can do both for the body and the mind. She knew that rest was of vital importance and for once in her professional career Maya Ibuki was well rested. She also realized that she was a bit warmer than normal. Opening her eyes she saw not only the face of her sempai, but that of her commanding officer. Both Misato and Ritsuko were still out, but with the intrusion of the sunlight into the room she was sure that they would wake up soon.

Standing up and stretching she grimaced a bit as a few things popped. It was obvious that she didn't toss and turn that much last night therefore the crackling and popping noises were not unexpected. Exiting the room she shared with the other two ladies she proceeded to the kitchen to find Victoria Seras making a pot of coffee. On the table was a bag containing some items but she couldn't tell.

Before Maya could speak the Lt. beat her to the punch, "Good morning Lt. Ibuki." Maya noticed that she had discarded her body armor and her more technical equipment. She was still armed with her sidearm and dressed in her issued dark blue nomex uniform.

"Morning," groaned Maya as she was handed a cup of coffee. She noticed that some cream, sugar, and honey had been set out. As she added a spoonful of sugar to take some of the bitterness away she spoke, "Thanks for the coffee, and please, call me Maya."

"Then you can call me Victoria, or Vicky, your choice." She paused for a few moments then asked, "Those kids were the pilots huh?"

Holding the mug of coffee with both hands, as if to ward off a chill, she answered, "Yes all three were the prime pilots. There was another chosen but he nearly died during initial activation."

"So what happened? I remember the devastation from when that one blew itself up, but all the damage is gone. Hell even the stuff from that first attack is repaired."

"I wish I had answers. I don't know what is happening. All I remember is the attack on NERV and nearly getting killed. Then there was some white light. After that I'm waking up with Makoto and Shigeru on the bridge, as if nothing happened."

"Similar to me, except we had evacuated with everyone else. Next thing John and I know we are waking up in bed in our Tokyo 3 apartment." She paused for a few moments, "Oh before I forget I was told to tell you that they locked down the Geofront and went home. They sent 3 laptops and I set them in the hallway. Commander Fyutski said it is a command level lockdown and that it would take the senior staff to re-open the Geofront. The JSDF is monitoring internal sensors but nothing is moving down there. Oh and they left you access to your computers and stuff down there too."

"Command level lockdown huh!" exclaimed Maya. "Well I guess he wants to keep everyone out for now."

"What's this about a command level lockdown Maya?" asked the waking voice of Ritsuko.

Misato was trailing close behind with only a single thought. "Coffee, now," were her first coherent words. Soon the women had their caffeine fix and were quietly enjoying the morning. Apparently someone in either the JSDF or the T3PD had sent some simple food over for the women to enjoy. They ate as Maya filled them in and after finding out about the laptops that had been delivered Ritsuko and Maya were quickly looking over available reports that were available from the Magi. It looked like Interpol and a whole lot of other law enforcement agencies were in the hunt for a few Prime Ministers, UN staffers, the UN General Secretary, members of the Chinese, Japanese, American, British, French, and Russian governing bodies, and some financial big-wigs. What was apparent is that they weren't at any of their known residences. Their families were suitably shocked in most respects, with a number of exceptions who chose a rather foolish path of resistance and self-righteousness.

Soon the women were finished with the dishes placed in the sink and Maya and Ritsuko cleaned themselves up with the toiletries that were in the bag on the table. After which they left to head out to catch the supplied rides to their respective homes. Maya was going to contact her family, Ritsuko was going to spend some time with her tabby cat, Luna, and call her Grandmother. Rits was sure the poor woman was beside herself with worry.

Soon Misato found herself in the bathroom cleaning herself up for what was probably going to be a day of waiting for the children to wake up. She checked on the children on her way to her room and saw that Rei and Shinji had rolled over and were spooning. Asuka was spooned with Shinji and it was clear that they craved contact. Misato had no idea on what they went through and she wondered if she ever would. Soon enough she was done with her shower and she stepped into her room after checking on the children again. Misato noticed signs of stirring. Asuka had apparently kicked the sheet off exposing her naked form and most of Shinji's to the open air. She knew she was going to have to have a talk with them, but she was initially drawing a blank on what to say. Discarding her towel she grabbed a pair of panties that fell easiest to her hands. Pulling them on quickly she pulled a tank top on, choosing to not wear a bra, and her favorite pair of cut offs. She wasn't planning on going anywhere and, if she was right, Kaji would be volunteering for that duty.

Soon she found herself sitting at her kitchen table, sitting cross-legged as she quickly brushed out her hair and pulling it back into a tail as she started to read the reports on her laptop. She was amazed at the activity and reports from across the globe. Little, if any spoiled food. Families re-united and massive amounts of injuries that were there before 3I, were gone. By most accounts the hospitals were emptying out across the globe. Story after story, report after report, and these things seemed to be common place. Sticking close to home she noticed that people were being encouraged not to remain indoors but take time to get out and check on neighbors, friends, and family. Many of the food shops were re-opened and actually had good food and drink in stock. Some things were being disposed of for safety considerations but most of those were easy to replace and those industries were working quickly to ensure there would be no shortages.

Misato was engrossed in the reports and drinking the deliciously cold bottled water that she had uncharacteristically chosen that two things happened, first, she lost all track of time trying to determine the scope of the current situation and what NERV's tactical status was, and two, she almost missed the appearance of the form of a naked red-headed teenage girl making a bee-line for the bathroom. "Uh, Asuka, excuse me for a minute. I think we need to talk."

Asuka spotted her dark haired and well endowed guardian sitting at the kitchen table. She could tell that Misato was peeved about something, the twitch in her right eye being the most prominent indicator. Smiling she approached Misato and walked behind her and embraced the older woman. She gave Misato a peck on the cheek, which quickly arrested any potential Misato tirade. "Misato, I really have to go or I'm going to have an accident. We'll talk when I'm done." Asuka gave Misato another kiss on her cheek and released the embrace. Quietly she headed into the bathroom to take care of what needed to be done, leaving a stunned and speechless Misato Katsuragi at the table.

Misato sat there for a few minutes as her brain tried to process what had just happened. Silently she set her water bottled down, uncrossed her legs, planted her feet on the floor, stood and headed to the fridge for a beer. She returned to the chair she was just in and promptly sat down, she didn't bother to return full up to the table. Silently and with practiced ease she used one hand to pop the top of the can and she quickly drank half of the beer in one go. Asuka came out of the bathroom to find a stunned Misato now sitting with a half can of beer. Wordlessly she approached her guardian and sat, still naked, in Misato's lap. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, buried her face into that crook between her neck and shoulder, and proceeded to cuddle with the older woman.

Misato, acting on instinct, set the beer on the table and wrapped her arms around the waist of the volatile girl. She pulled the girl close to her to try and provide comfort to someone who obviously needed the comfort. They remained like that for a few moments, Asuka just drinking in the presence of someone who loved her, Misato in an attempt to gather her thoughts and also to give comfort to someone who was in an extremely serious situation not so long ago. Finally Misato spoke. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" asked the curious woman.

"I died, we all died." Asuka was now on uncertain ground. She knew that she shared something intimate, and yet, frightening with the other sleeping pair. "I got to see everything, both about myself, and Shinji and Rei. We were forced to, there was nothing held back. We know everything about each other. I know about Rei's past. I know how Shinji was mostly alone since his mother died. They know all about me now. It almost drove Shinji completely insane, but somehow he rejected it. He chose this life, this real life." Asuka began to cry in her guardian's arms.

Misato began to rock and coo to her young charge. For some reason, she took comfort from this act. She felt very happy at the moment, happier than she ever thought she could be.

"When I woke up Shinji was trying to strangle me."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know for sure. I think he was nearly gone at that point. His eyes were full of madness. I remember touching his cheek. He stopped choking me then he started to cry." Asuka remained silent for a moment gathering her thoughts. "I don't know how long we stayed there," she continued, "Soon we were talking just a bit then we decided to find shelter. We walked for a bit, then we found Rei. We were able to wake her up and we found our way home."

"Do you remember how you got here? What did you find?" asked the curious older woman.

"We just walked. We started out by the shore I do remember that. After we found Rei we ended up in a fog." She paused for a moment to sift through the memories, "I do remember there was only one clear path that we could find so we took it. When we got home there was power and hot water. So we came in, got cleaned up, then crashed."

"Did you wonder why you had power?"

"Not really, we were exhausted. Why ruin a good thing?"

Misato didn't really have an answer for that. Soon she received another surprise, another set of arms wrapped themselves around the pair of women in the chair. The arms were somewhat slender and not beefy enough to be Kaji, she has a suspicion. "Shinji?" she asked.

"Hey Misato," came the quiet answer. Misato knew that voice without a doubt.

"You ok Shinji?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna burst any second now," quipped the young man. "Hey Asuka can you stay with Rei?" asked the young man. "I don't want her to wake up alone."

Asuka turned her head to look at look at her love, "Sure no problem. You just hurry up ok?" With that she puckered her lips. Misato was shocked when her two young charges actually shared a kiss on the lips. Misato's eyebrow began to twitch as she started to go into a mental overload. Shinji just smiled and gave his guardian a kiss on the cheek and left the room with a chuckle. He never bothered to cover himself.

Asuka chuckled at her now stunned guardian. She rose from her position on Misato's lap, went to the fridge, and got out another beer. Sitting it in front of Misato she popped that top and gave Misato another peck on her cheek. "Finish that one and work on this, it will take the edge off." With that she chuckled and left the room to rejoin her other sleeping companion.

Misato was beyond dazed to say the least. Soon she quickly slammed the rest of her initial beer, grabbed the other, and headed for the living room where they children had camped out. She found Asuka in Shinji's place. Asuka had pulled the blue haired girl close enough that her breasts were in firm and undeniable contact with Rei's back. They were content and both slept again with smiles. Misato drained about ¼ of the can she was currently drinking and headed back for the kitchen to wait for her other charge.

It wasn't that long and Shinji stepped out of the bathroom, just as naked as Asuka. With a smile he approached his guardian. Silently the approached each other, tears building up in their eyes. The last two feet the pair almost flew together with a slam. They both hugged the other tightly, neither willing to let go, both weeping for joy. Wordlessly they collapsed to their knees.

"I thought you were dead Misato."

"I really was for a while Shinji, but you saved me. You saved us all."

They remained silent for a while, "So I guess you must have found us recently."

"Last evening. We were worried about you guys and had to think about where you might have gone. It was really just a lark that we came here and found you guys."

"Asuka filled you in on the details?"

"Mostly. At least what she felt comfortable telling me. I'm sure there are some details that she left out."

"I know. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about everything yet either. I still have a lot whirling around in my head. I think we all need some time." With that Shinji went silent and relaxed in the embrace of his guardian.

Misato on the other hand was somewhat torn between telling her young charge to get dressed, or to remain there holding the boy, taking time to comfort him. So she chose to comfort him, she could talk with the children later. Soon she heard the quiet footfall of bare feet on the floor approaching. She heard a voice that at one time frightened her, but now she knew was going to be a part of her patchwork family.

"Shinji-kun, are you ok?" asked Rei.

Misato and Shinji looked up to see Rei, naked and unconcerned about her state of undress. It was clear that her concern was for the boy that Misato was holding. Rei was stroking the bare back of her male companion.

"I'm fine Rei, well at least at the moment," replied the young man.

Misato noticed that Shinji didn't blush as he looked at Rei. It was at that moment she truly knew that something profound had happened to the trio of children and that she would find herself fighting a rear-guard action when it came to the three of them.

"Why don't you go lie back down with Asuka for a while," suggested the petite female in the room. "I'll be back in a while." Rei regarded Misato for a moment, then with a polite bow, "Major if you will excuse me for a moment." Rei quickly rose from her kneeling position and headed for the bathroom. Misato found out Rei's hair color was true at that moment.

Wordlessly Shinji and Misato rose together, each helping the other to their feet. The two shared a fierce hug and a brief kiss before he headed back to lie down with Asuka. Misato went back to her chair and got back to reading the news reports and checking her email. She noticed that she had a message from Shigeru and Makoto and both were asking about the children to which she quickly replied to both. Fyutski had also left a message and she also took the time to respond to him with a few more details. Soon however she noticed the form of a naked girl who entered her kitchen and headed for the fridge. Opening the fridge she pulled out a water bottle and opened it and drank about half. Turning she regarded the older woman in the room, Misato just gestured for her to sit in the chair that was across the table.

Rei sat demurely in the chair in response to the unspoken command. She was not sure of the ground she was on now and this was her commanding officer that she was across from. She held the water bottle on her lap in both hands, Rei's memories were still mostly intact and she was very concerned about what could now take place, what happened next shocked the girl and gave her a great deal of hope for the future.

"So, who are you now?" asked Misato.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you still part angel? Or are you someone else?"

Rei paused for a moment, forming her thoughts carefully, "I'm not sure at the moment. I know all the angels are gone. Lillith is gone and Adam is gone. I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do now."

Misato allowed herself a small smile. She stood up and walked around the table and stood behind the seated girl. She wrapped her arms around Rei and drew the girl close so that Rei's head was pillowed against her breasts. "I guess you are you now. You are totally unique in the world, as it should be. As for what you are supposed to do now that is up to you. You, Shinji, and Asuka are young and you have your whole lives ahead of you to figure that out."

Rei was silent for a moment as she let the words register. "So I am now unique? I have no more clones? I am no longer replaceable?"

"Oh sweetie, you are not replaceable. You are you. Totally unique in the world."

"So I am me?"

"Yes, now Rei Ayanami can be whoever and whatever she wants to be." Misato felt Rei relax into her embrace at her words, as if a cloud of unspoken tension lifted away from the younger girl. Rei chose to enjoy the moment. As with all good things they must come to an end and the end came when Rei's stomach chose to remind people that it required food with a loud and very audible growl. Rei blushed at the occurrence, Misato just chuckled. Misato kissed the girl on the top of her head, "Why don't you find something to wear and wake the other two. I'm sure they are hungry too."

With that Misato released her embrace to allow Rei to stand and to complete her tasks. She proceeded back to her chair but was interrupted by a phone call. Detouring to the phone she noticed the number was not one she knew. "Katsuragi," she answered. "Oh hi Capt. Hibiki. Ok, ok, Arianna. You and Kaji went where? Oh that's great it saves me the work. Yes they have been up and back down. Rei is waking them up now. Sure." Misato paused for a moment, "Hey you. You sound exhausted. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. I'll set some aside for you if possible then. I love you too Kaji." With a smile she hung up the phone to check on the kids.

Rei quietly padded out to the living room where her other companions slept. Asuka was now in the middle position with Shinji with the sheet giving the pair some modesty. She could tell that both were relaxed but it was well beyond time to get up. Rei really wanted another shower and she desired to take one with the sleeping pair. She knelt in front of Asuka and placing a hand on each companion and she began to gently shake and call out to them, "Shinji-kun, Asuka-chan, time to get up." She was rewarded with a pair of groans from her companions, who obviously did not want to get up. "Please get up. I have no desire to suffer through Major Katsuragi's cooking." She continued to gently shake her companions.

"Rei," protested Asuka as she attempted to pull the sheet over her head. Asuka was extremely comfortable and really did not want to get up.

"Aw come on Rei-chan. Come back to bed, we're nice and comfortable," added Shinji to the protest. He reached up and pulled Rei back into the futons in an attempt to get her to relent.

Rei let out a loud squeak as he pulled her down into the futon. She knew it was time for "drastic" action. She repositioned herself and proceeded to kiss her red-headed companion full on the lips. She felt Asuka wrap her arm around her waist to pull her close. Choosing a slightly aggressive (and very uncharacteristic of her personality) approach and rolled the other girl onto her back with Rei on top. This of course woke Asuka up completely.

Asuka was shocked to say the least. She never expected Rei to behave in such a way given the past but this was a VERY pleasant surprise. Asuka just gave into the kiss. Soon however the simple kiss she shared ended and she felt Rei pull away. Opening her eyes she saw the face of her female companion. "You need to get up," she was told. Asuka just groaned and rubbed her eyes, finally she agreed "Ok I'll get up."

"Does that mean me too?" whined Shinji, he really didn't want to move.

Rei and Asuka regarded Shinji for a moment. They shared a look for a moment that gave Shinji pause for a moment. The girls smiled at each other then turned their attention toward the young man sharing their bed. Both smiling they each gave the young man a kiss on his lips, first Rei, then Asuka. "Yes it does Shinji. We need to get up and at least spend some time in the sun," answered Rei.

Asuka started to sniff herself, "Agreed, we probably need to get cleaned up too. I have no idea how long we were out."

None noticed the appearance of Misato in the doorway to the living room. Her left eyebrow was twitching a bit, as she was concerned (and slightly disturbed) about their activities. However she chose to answer them, starting by clearing her throat to get their attention. Smiling she spoke, "We came in and found you yesterday evening. We think it has been about three days since third impact. So get cleaned up. Ryoji is bringing some food he picked up. Oh and NO GOING NAKED IN THIS APARTMENT!" She finished with a huff. With that she returned to her laptop and waiting bottle of water, she didn't want another beer today.

The children shared a laugh and began to gather their sleeping supplies. As they were about to split up before heading to the shower as a group Rei spoke up, "Shinji-kun, do you have a clean shirt I can borrow?"

"Sure Rei, no problem," answered Shinji.

"Thank you Shinji-kun. Asuka-chan, do you think you have a pair of panties that I can use? At least until I'm able to replace my clothes."

"I think so. Let's get the sheets and towels washed and see if Misato thinks we are the same size." With that Shinji stepped out on the balcony and hung the futons over the railing to air in what appeared to be the noon-day sun. As he was doing this the girls began to wash the bath towels and proceeded into the kitchen where Misato was pouring over news reports and answering emails that she had received from the others.

"Hey Misato! You have a sec?" asked Asuka.

Misato looked up and was unsurprised that neither girl chose to get dressed as of yet. "Sure Asuka. What do you need?"

"Do Rei-chan and I appear close enough in the hip department? She needs to borrow some clothes."

Misato was surprised by the request but understood their reasoning after some of the earlier explanation. Critically she regarded the young women before her and had to admit these two were beauties. From the front the appeared to be close enough in size. She signaled for the girls to turn around, they quickly complied. Misato had to admit that the sight of the two naked girls was quite lovely but she focused on the task at hand. She couldn't find that much in difference between the pair except that Asuka was just slightly taller. "Well it looks like you two are close enough that things should work out. It looks like tomorrow is a shopping day."

"Thank you," was the reply from both girls. With that the girls headed into the bathroom followed closely by Shinji.

The Misato eye twitch went into overdrive, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there you three! What in the HELL do you think you are doing?" exclaimed a now irate Misato.

"Getting a shower," answered the trio.

"Together?"

The teens looked at each other. Wordlessly, hands reached out for, and found each other. Hearts appeared to sink at what would happen, which is not what any of the children wanted. Finally Shinji spoke up, "We don't want to be separated right now."

Misato knew that she had lost this battle, she was truly concerned for these kids and she would be dammed if anything untoward should happen between these kids. "Look, I just… I mean I'm worried." She gathered her thoughts, "I just don't want you kids to be hurt anymore. I don't want things to spiral out of control. You guys are so young and you have so much life ahead." Misato hung her head as tears began to form.

Shinji couldn't stand to see Misato like this. Releasing the hands of the girls he approached his guardian and enfolded her into a hug. He felt Asuka and Rei join in the hug, all three trying to comfort Misato. "I know Misato. After what we went through just to survive Third Impact and then to get back home we had to rely on each other. We are stronger and better when we are together. I promise we'll behave Misato."

Those words and the actions of the three children brought hope to Misato. She relished in the feeling of the group hug, with herself at the epicenter. "Ok I trust you three. You all have been through so much. I just want you to talk to me before you go any further. I'll do my best to listen and not to judge, ok?" All three children agreed. "Good. Kaji is bringing food over so bring some fresh clothes with you. He'll be here by the time you get out. So go get cleaned up." Before the children left to complete their task Misato gave each a peck on the forehead. She sat and smiled and watched the children depart to gather up clothing fairly quickly. They hadn't entered the bathroom for two minutes when she heard the door open and Kaji and Arianna walked in carrying what appeared to be military food service containers containing hot food for her and the kids. Arianna helped bring in the food while Kaji promptly headed for Misato's room to crash. The women shared small talk while the children cleaned up.

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei entered the bathroom and, working as a team, they set up the bathing supplies as they needed. Soon they were sharing the showerhead and just let the hot water wash over them. Kinks that they didn't initially feel began to make themselves known and, after a while of trying to work out their own kinks and knots they chose to tackle things in a group fashion.

The girls ganged up on Shinji and he found himself seated on a bath stool as Rei and Asuka worked on his back and shoulders. To say he was in heaven was an understatement. The hot water and touch of his companions worked wonders on those sore and stiff areas. Finally after a bit of popping and cracking he felt almost new. He rose quickly and parked Asuka in the place he previously occupied. Without a thought he and Rei went to work on Asuka.

Asuka loved the treatment she was receiving. Tension and knots were melting away at the touch of Shinji and Rei. She had received a couple of professional massages when she chose to pamper herself, but this was infinitely better. She moved around a bit and they all heard a few things pop and crack. That left Rei as the final target.

Other that their last bathing session together Rei had never experienced anything like this before. Gentle hands were working her body, with no touch being sensual, but the touch of love. Tension seemed to flow away from Rei as the water and touches worked their magic. Soon however one of the touches ended and Rei turned to see Shinji getting some of Asuka's shampoo into his hand. She knew what was next.

She felt his touch on her head as Shinji began to wash her hair. She closed her eyes and again chose to enjoy the sensation. Soon she felt Asuka's touch as the red-head began to wash Rei with some of Asuka's favorite body wash. She was quick and gentle with Rei. Soon she felt the touches end and the rinsing began. Soon enough she was rinsed off.

Not knowing how, Asuka found herself in Rei's place. She quickly closed her eyes as Shinji sprayed her from head to toe. Soon she felt the touch of her two companions; she guessed it was Shinji washing her hair and Rei working the rest of her body with the wash that she preferred. Soon she was receiving a thorough rinse that took any potential grime and debris away from her young frame. Soon she was finished then the girls planted Shinji in place.

Shinji found himself on the receiving end of a bath from the girls. He couldn't tell who was washing his hair and who was cleaning the rest of the body. Much to his chagrin his body reacted as it did before and he found he couldn't control his reaction. His reaction became even more intense when a pair of female hands began to wash that particular area. Those hands quickly washed his legs and feet and soon he found himself being rinsed off from head to toe. He opened his eyes to find both wet girls regarding him with an impish smile. He then remembered his condition and attempted to cover up with no success, the girls were having none of that.

"Well it is your turn Rei," remarked Asuka.

"Thank you," replied the blue haired beauty.

Shinji felt the delicate touch of Rei and he couldn't completely comprehend the effect that her touch had on him. She repeated Asuka's actions from the last time and soon he found himself lost in the sensations. He knew it was Asuka that had her arms wrapped around him, holding him close and a firm and tender embrace. Soon his body released and he relaxed into the embrace that he was in. He felt the water spray that cleaned him up from the unexpected activity. Soon both girls were gently kissing the young man. "Thank you both," he said.

Both girls smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Soon the water was turned off and the children were drying themselves off and dressing themselves in their chosen clothes. Rei pulled on a simple pair of panties that she had gotten from Asuka and pulled the long sleeve shirt on and buttoned it up for modesty. Asuka had some panties, yellow tank top, and red shorts on quickly after drying. She wrapped her hair up in a towel. Shinji pulled on some briefs, a t-shirt, and comfortable shorts. Together, by some unspoken agreement the teens headed out of the bathroom together to see if their food had arrived.

--

I know Asuka seems REALLY OOC here but think of things this way. While Shinji was the epicenter of 3I, Rei and Asuka also had parts within as well. Traumatic experiences can and do change people and these three have a lot of changing and growing ahead. I myself went through a traumatic freak injury in 1999 that left me unable to walk both before and for a little while after surgery. Things like that force you to take a good hard look at who you are and what you are doing. I spent 7 ½ weeks in the hospital with 6 of them in VERY intensive physical therapy that actually got me up on my feet again. I still need a cane to walk these days but I can work full time (and I actually make some good cash) and I can also attend school too. That experience changed me and colors how I'm writing this story.

I decided to cut this chapter off here because it was getting a bit long. I'm keeping the chapter timelines close right now but will probably expand things out later. I'll try and have as much out before classes start up again for me but after that I can't make any promises for regular updated.

Hope you enjoyed things so far. Please read and review.


	5. Friends, Family, and Meals at the Horaki

Friends, Family, and Meals at the Horaki's

The morning dawned on this upper middle class home. The residents of said home were still recovering from waking up in their old home and everyone was still in a daze. Normally each child would have returned to their own room for sleeping, but not last night. After watching all the news reports from around the globe as the world began to wake up no one wanted to be alone. So the girls of the Horaki family decided to crash in their living room. It was no big task to gather their blankets, pillows, and spare futons for the impromptu gathering. It was clear that the girls were calm and at peace, with their father sleeping on the couch keeping a silent vigil over his precious girls.

The eldest, Kodama, slept on her left side in the leftmost position, she had grabbed an oversized t-shirt that preserved most of her modesty, with an abnormally modest pair of panties preserving the rest. Her hair flowed out like a dark mane that spread out behind her. She was partially curled up as if to protect the smaller form next to her whose head was snuggled to the older girl's breasts.

That form was the youngest of the Horaki sisters. Nozomi Horaki was dressed in her favorite PJs and her hair pulled back into a pair of pigtails that her sisters put them in after a girls only bath last night before bed. She slept comfortably knowing that she was safe between her older sisters, as she spooned with her other older sister, Hikari.

Hikari was almost curled protectively around her younger sister. Waking up back in their old home in Tokyo 3, which by all recent memories had been destroyed, was very disturbing to the level headed girl. It was tempered of course when the other girls staggered out of their respective rooms, just as dazed as she was, wondering what in the world was going on. After yesterday none of the girls wanted to be separated at the moment so it was at her suggestion that they grabbed a bath together then set up camp in the living room, where their father found them after he returned home after taking care of his community duties.

Mr. Horaki was just as stunned as his daughters to wake up in his formerly destroyed house. It was the stumbling of the girls that brought the man to his senses. Experiencing the Horaki Girls' Glomp was one of the most precious experiences he had ever had. They watched the news reports as they started to come in by anchors and reporters who were still trying to get their bearings as well. He regretfully was pulled away when his civic duties called, but was reassured by his oldest that they would be fine. He was out for quite a bit longer than he wanted to be and it was well after dark when he got home. He was very happy to see his girls safe, and sleeping together in the living room. He took some time to clean himself up, put on a set of his pajamas, and parked himself on the couch just before midnight.

Kodama would confess that she really didn't like the morning. Being a bit of a free spirit and a bit of a party girl mornings tended to bring the dreaded hangover, if it was the weekend of course. This morning was a bit different, no hangover for starters, and she woke up with her sisters. Opening her eyes she regarded the sleeping forms of Nozomi and Hikari. She was very happy at that moment to see those two resting comfortably, with Nozomi safely tucked away in Hikari's protective and gentle grasp. She quietly kissed her youngest sister on her head and decided to get up.

She sat up and stretched and took in the world around her at the moment. She was both surprised and happy to see her father had made it home and decided to crash on the family couch. Knowing that the only male of the Horaki household was basically useless until that first cup of coffee Kodama decided that she would get up and prepare some breakfast for her family. She hadn't had the chance to do that since heading off to university. Oh she had some skill in the kitchen, her mother was an expert, but it was Hikari that was the master of the family kitchen.

She rose from the futon allowing some things to pop back into place and ensured her sleeping sisters and father were covered. She padded silently into the kitchen where the coffee pot was waiting. True to form, at least recent form, it appeared that her father had prepped the pot for the morning. She took stock of what was there and decided to double the amount of water and coffee grinds, she enjoyed coffee too on occasion and this appeared to be one such occasion.

With the coffee brewing she took stock of what was available. She found the fixings for fresh eggs and some Canadian bacon that it appeared her father had purchased last night on the way home 'Yep the 24 hour shop has re-opened,' she thought and the eggs had an expiration date that was well off into the near future. Settling on a western style breakfast she began the preparation for their meal. She smelled the results of the automatic coffee machine and soon it had the expected effect.

Certain people really don't do mornings well and it appeared that this morning, Mr. Horaki was one such individual. Looking a bit like death warmed over he shuffled into the kitchen looking for his morning fix. Satisfied that the morning meal would be ok for just a bit Kodama pealed herself away to fix her father and herself a mug of coffee. Placing a mug in front of him she kissed her father on the cheek, "Morning Daddy."

Mr. Horaki didn't respond until after he took his first pull from the steaming mug. He took in the site of his oldest preparing a breakfast and smiled at the site. Oh he did wish his oldest would show a bit more modesty, but today was not a day to fight those battles. "Morning Kodama. How long have you been up?"

"Not too long, just enough to double the coffee and start on breakfast."

"Oh? So what is my oldest cooking this morning?"

"Just a simple western breakfast that I learned to make from my roommate at college." Kodama was a bit curious and she decided to let it run its course. "So Daddy, where did you get that Canadian Bacon?"

"Huh? What? Oh that meat I found at the 24 hour place?" Remembering what it was and why he bought it he answered, "I just thought it looked good and that I'd be able to snack on it at work." If there was one thing that all the Horaki girls received from their mother it was that look that he was receiving now from his oldest.

She couldn't believe her father; Kodama was not surprised that he could make such a snap decision. She remembered a few times where her mother scolded her father for not eating what he should, and this much Canadian bacon for 1 person was definitely not one of them. "Daddy!" exclaimed the now exasperated college student.

She never did get a response as the two sleepy younger sisters padded into the kitchen. The smell of breakfast woke the pair and needless to say they were hungry. For the first time in a long time the Horaki family enjoyed a breakfast together as a family, no one rushing out the door, no one being pulled away to deal with a brewing community crisis.

Breakfast was a bit extended and the family worked together to clean things up from breakfast and they got dressed for the day, although none were sure what the day would hold. It was well before lunch when Mr. Horaki was pulled away to help with community efforts. That left the girls home alone and needless to say the news was getting repetitive. It was clear that Tokyo 3 was being defended by troops loyal to the Emperor and the hunt was on for various government and financial officials around the world. The UN was in turmoil and various members of the UN were in a whole heap of trouble, to put things very mildly.

So the girls chose to bring the video game console out of Hikari's room and started the mother of all Horaki family video game sessions. They chose to have fun together as a family and took a break for lunch, and to give their fingers a rest too. Of course by this time a certain houseguest decided to make himself known, having just woken up he was more than a bit hungry and grouchy.

"WARK!" PenPen decided that now was the time to get their attention. Three heads turned to regard that little form, who was standing there tapping his foot in what could be best described as outright annoyance at being forgotten. All three girls had forgotten about the genetically engineered bird and realized that it was well beyond time for him to be fed and allowed to take a bath.

"PenPen!" was the simultaneous expression from all three girls as they bum rushed the little guy. Soon he found himself in the welcome embrace of Hikari while Kodama went to grab a couple cans of sardines and Nozomi grabbed a bowl and a beer for the penguin. At first the youngest pair was shocked at his drinking habits, but in hindsight being Misato's bird it shouldn't have been surprising that he would have picked up on some of her habits. Oh that was not to say that he wasn't smart, a bird brain he was not, but having spent most of his hatched life with Misato he had his preferences and at his age he was sticking with them.

Soon PenPen was enjoying his meal and the girls quickly checked the news, in hopes for a weather report. Unfortunately it was still covering the worldwide crisis but there were also reports on farms and food plants working successful triple shifts to get fresh food to the populace. Apparently there was a VERY early bumper crop across multiple locations with all indications that there would be a very high potential for a second harvest. It became clear that there wouldn't be a shortage of food in Japan or anywhere else in the world. So knowing that the girls decided to watch a couple of movies and order out for a pizza.

It was about 3 PM when they started the movie and they were about half into the movie when the phone rang. Since Hikari's lap was occupied by PenPen and Nozomi was pretty much zoned out (she really loved the particular movie), it fell to Kodama to get up and answer the ringing phone.

Hikari heard the phone start ringing and was about the pass off the feathered guest to her older sister but was somewhat surprised to see Kodama get up and pad barefoot too the ringing annoyance. "Moshi moshi," hear Hikari, then a bit of dead silence. "Just a moment please. Hikari, phone call." Hikari was puzzled by the peculiar tone in her sister's voice. She set PenPen next to Nozomi and did not receive a protest from either. Quickly she approached her sister and saw the look on Kodama's face. A mixture of shock, surprise, and puzzlement was clearly evident on the face of the oldest of the siblings. Wordlessly Kodama handed the phone to her sister and stepped back, but she didn't leave.

"Hello?"

"Hey class rep. You doin' ok?"

That voice, the voice she believed she would never be able to hear again, thanks to NERV. She collapsed to her knees, tears filling her eyes, "Oh my God. Toji?" The tears of joy were flowing freely now. She felt herself being pulled into the tender embrace of her elder sister. Nozomi, drawn by the sound of someone falling, joined the embrace, taking time to comfort her older sister.

--

Sorry it took so long. I was planning on including the Suzahara's in on this chapter too but decided discretion is the better part of valor and I'm publishing what I have to date. Been busy with work and college (EE major). I'm approaching the end of the semester and I'll have more time to write and to force my muse into production. Enjoy!


	6. The Suzahara household

Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far. I went back through and made sure names were spelled correctly and the continuity was corrected. Thanks for pointing things out. I suppose that is what I get for staying up late in front of the keyboard. Anyhow, Eva belongs to Gainax, I'm just playing with the world they created.

* * *

Suzahara residence.

Yesterday was an exhausting day for the pair asleep in the bed. Both were amazed that all their injuries, as extreme and severe as they were, were no longer to be found. They both had full mobility restored and the youngest had all the energy and then some. So it was best to say that Toji Suzahara was content. His baby sister Mari was conked out with him, but she agreed that she would sleep in her own bed the next night. So the siblings slept in the early dawning of the day.

Being the more energetic of the pair it was Mari that woke up first, a bit confused at first but then she remembered where she was. She cried for the first few hours yesterday when she realized that she had her big brother back. Toji wasn't that much better and hugged his sister almost protectively. In many respects they really didn't want to be separated again, with everything they went through it would take another impact to separate them. Oh she knew that her brother was probably going to gather up the courage to call his class rep. Mari really liked Hikari and she knew that her brother did, but the big goof couldn't admit it to himself, well not yet.

Now more fully awake she decided it was time to get up and enjoy the day. Sure it was a bit on the early side, but because of all that time she was stuck in the hospital she felt she had a lot of things to make up for. So the first target of her attention was still asleep and it was time for her brother to wake up. Mari was a smart girl and she knew that she should at least try to wake up her brother with a few shakes, but if that didn't work she could use her tried and true method of getting a running start and leaping onto his sleeping form. That, combined with the "Puppy Dog Eye Attack," worked wonders on Toji and usually got him up out of bed.

So, going with her standard operating procedure (SOP), Mari began to poke her brother while calling his name quietly. That only elicited groans of complaint from Toji and Mari wasn't surprised. So in continuing with her SOP she resorted to shaking her brother and increasing the volume of her verbal calls.

"Lemme alone Mari. I wanna sleep," grumbled Toji.

"Awww come on Onii-chan!" pouted Mari. "It's morning and I wanna get up. You need to get up too."

Toji knew better than to disappoint his sister, besides they both were fully healed and Mari was back to her very rambunctious ways. However mornings were not something Toji did by choice, it was usually under protest if it wasn't a school day, and today was not a school day.

Mari realized that he wasn't going to budge so it was time to step things up a notch. So Mari climbed out of the bed and moved about 8 feet away as she opened the door and stepped into the hall. She stopped and turned on her heel to get a good view of her sleeping target. Yep, the dorky older brother hadn't moved. All was going to SOP, therefore it was time to use the last part of her wake up Toji plan. In two steps Mari was up to speed and just scant feet from the bed she leapt and became what was sometimes referred to as the "Mari-bomb."

Now granted Toji was not the sharpest knife in the drawer first thing in the morning, however experience, and an extremely active little sister, can be a great teacher. The rapid footfalls of his sister, that he knew what was approaching, it just took a bit of time to register. So as Mari gained flight status, Toji's eyes shot open and he braced himself for the impact that would be his little sister. Needless to say his reactions were pretty much up to par and he was able to catch her without having all the air driven out of his lungs. He regarded his sister and things were true to form. She was giving him "that" look. He could never say no to that look. He could tell that she wanted him to get up and spend the day with her, "Oh all right Mari, I'm up, I'm up."

Soon the pair were in the kitchen, Mari making some toast for herself and her brother while he actually cooked up a couple of eggs, three for himself and one for his sister, as she requested. As she buttered the toast she turned on the coffee pot, she knew her father well enough that he needed at least one cup before he started resembling something approaching human. Now it was their paternal grandfather that needed at least two cups to be able to communicate beyond the grunting stage.

Soon the kids were seated and eating a breakfast in comfortable silence. Soon however, like moths drawn to a flame, the smell of coffee woke their other housemates, specifically their father and grandfather. Both men smiled at the scene of the two youngest members of the family enjoying a quiet breakfast together.

The family enjoyed their breakfast together and they made quick work of the morning dishes. Soon the adults were busy checking on co-workers or watching the news reports. They (the boys mostly) were surprised at the reports that the city was being defended by troops that were loyal to the Emperor and that there was a series of global man-hunts on the way for a range of government and financial big-wigs that were at the core of what had happened to Toji and the rest.

"Kenskue must be going bonkers watching all the news reports," mumbled Toji to no one in particular. He figured today wasn't a bad day to veg out in front of the TV. Now needless to say his memory wasn't that great at times, at it appears that today is one such time. However the youngest of the household most assuredly did not forget the promise he made to her. They were going to spend a good chunk of the day at the park. It was sunny and Mari was not one for dawdling now that she was out of the hospital.

Mari had given herself a fast wash to clean herself for the day. Soon she was in her room getting a comfortable pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt to wear over her undergarments. She was a bit of a tomboy in some respects but today was a day for her to spend with her brother. Soon she was dressed and was back to the living room. Having a successful Grandfather and a hard working Father had its benefits. The apartment was typical upper-middle class and she had a nice little room that she was quite happy with. Her experience taught her quite a bit. She was no longer one to take things for granted. She was back with her family and today she was headed for the park with her brother in tow. After all she got him to promise, after much wheedling and cajoling, to say nothing of the "puppy dog eye attack."

Soon she was out in the main living area and just as she suspected, he hadn't moved a muscle. "Onii-chan!!! Let's get moving! You said you were taking me to the park today!"

"Awww come on Mari," complained Toji.

"You're just lazy Nii-chan. I was stuck in that stupid hospital and I couldn't go outside in like, forever. You promised me!"

Soon laughter was heard and the siblings looked up and saw their father grinning. "Get moving Toji. You two need to get outside. Besides son you are looking a bit pasty."

With that Toji knew any argument he could or would make was lost. He hated to admit it but his father was right. Soon he was cleaned up for the day and dressed in one of his comfortable track suits. Sitting down both kids laced up their sneakers, pausing long enough for Toji to grab a basketball. The adults looked on and smiled as the two were out the door like a shot, the oldest trying to keep up with the youngest.

"You'd be so proud of them," spoke the youngest of the remaining males in the house, to no one in particular.

"Still miss her." It was more of a statement of fact.

"Yeah Dad I do."

"She'd be proud of you son. Now don't you have to call Genma? I'm sure he is climbing the walls to see what is up. Having the top two contractors in Tokyo 3 as the best of friends and business partners in the area means you may have some more work."

"I know Dad. It will be good to talk with that old reprobate Saotome again."

"You heard from Soun lately?"

"No he is up to his armpits with wife, daughters, sons-in-law, grandchild, and work. I don't think I'll hear from him for a while."

"Still you should contact him to see how he is doing. After all he did introduce you kids years ago, to say nothing about setting you up as a sub-contractor for Genma." The conversation continued on for a while as the two considered the past, and looked to the future.

Soon the Suzahara children were at the park. It wasn't that far at all, in fact it was just across the street from where they lived. It was bordered on 3 sides by single family dwellings and the apartment block. It had the requisite set of swings, slides, and other playground paraphernalia placed about to give advantages of sight for parents in the park and some of the surrounding houses. Usually the park would be full of people however there was not a single soul there. Oh the birds were out and the other wildlife was out foraging for food, but at the moment the kids had the playground to themselves.

Mari's first stop was the swings, and without words Toji began to push his little sister. In truth they both missed this most simplest of acts, and soon Mari's laughter began to carry from the playground to neighboring houses.

In one such house lived a very elderly gentleman who was staying with his students, who now were husband and wife. He had the distinct honor of knowing both their parents, particularly their fathers, to whom he taught his brand of martial arts. He was married long ago but his wife died young, taken by an aggressive form of cancer. She too was a martial artist and very talented as well. She was a bit more traveled than him and he even got to learn some techniques that came from China. His wife introduced him to a friend she had met in China and her husband. They got along quite famously. Soon after a particular bad episode in China, his wife's friend fled with her remaining family in tow. She escaped with her son and daughter; and others, her husband had given his life to protect his family and friends. Thankfully they were able to establish a life in Japan before 2nd impact, which claimed the life of her children, but not before her daughter was able to bless her with a granddaughter.

He had the pleasure of teaching not only Xian, but the young couple below, along with a whole horde of their friends. He remembered so much from the past, but these days the present was sometimes hard. Oh most of his senses were still keen, but the human body ages, and he was no spring chicken. So Grandfather Happosai, as the children still called him, was resigned to spend a quiet day in mediation while in his electric chair/scooter on the first floor of the home when the sound of laughter reached his still keen ears. Perking up he quickly put the chair to work and headed for the living room area where he suspected the pair would be, looking on the backyard and the koi pond.

They were right where he expected them to be, enjoying the day and sipping some tea. Neither had to be back to work for some time, as most of the patients at the hospital had been released en-masse. School hadn't started back-up and they weren't teaching classes in the dojo for a while. So for now they enjoyed the quiet time together, without the cries and screams that accompanied their work at the hospital, or the collective groans of their students. No for today Ranma and Akane Saotome were just enjoying each others company.

Happosai enjoyed the sight before him before gently before gently clearing his throat to get their attention. In unison their heads turned to regard their long term house guest.

"Grandfather Happosai, finished with your meditations already?" asked Akane.

"Well yes and no m'dear. I thought I heard some laughter coming from the park area and was wondering if you two would do me the honor of joining me and investigating what is going on."

"You sure you're not hearing things there old man?" quipped Ranma in a very good natured way.

"My hearing is fine thank you very much," replied the old man, "Just don't ask me to read the pill bottles any more, even with a magnifying glass." The last statement was more of a personal grumble at himself, age, it seemed, caught up with him and he could no longer fight off the effects. "As if I don't get enough business from your sister Ranma. Still, I heard some laughter."

The couple smiled and knew he wanted to get out of the house. He was so used to motoring around on his scooter. Being able to visit old friends was very important to him. He knew where everyone lived thankfully and he was grateful. A cell phone was integrated into the scooter in case of emergency, mostly at the insistence of his adopted family. So the pair closed their eyes and extended their senses, and sure enough there was laughter in the air. Smiling warmly the teacups were gathered into the kitchen and placed in the sink for later cleaning. Together they proceeded to the front entry way to allow the young couple time to pull on some comfortable shoes and to give Happosai time to navigate his way down the ramp that Ranma and his father had installed.

Soon the trio was out the door and then out the gate of the house heading for the park, right across the street. It didn't take too long to walk down to the corner for Happosai to cross safely in his little scooter. Within moments the trio was across the street and walking their way back to the park entrance, which by coincidence was just about opposite the entry to the house. The hedges were fairly high around this park so the could not see in. However as they continued down it was clear that there was most definitely a child in the park. Soon the voice of a young male teenager could also be heard and all three thought the voices were very familiar.

Soon they were in the familiar confines of the park. It was a fairly large park, with a large water fountain that was visible from all the entrances. There was plenty of green space, trees, paths, and benches to be had. However they paid no mind to those features, instead the trio headed off to the right where the playground equipment was located, along with a couple of public tennis courts and a multi use basketball court. Quickly they approached they play area. The voices were very clear now, and known to all three. To be honest they were stunned when they saw who it was.

Toji and Mari Suzahara were in the process of romping through the jungle gym/play fort. Well Mari was doing most of the romping honestly. Toji, being a fairly large boy had to duck in more than one place and had to take care in certain areas, especially where his head was concerned. However to the adults, it was plain as day that the two of them were having fun.

Ranma and Akane had treated and worked with the pair the pair after Tokyo 3 had been evacuated after the self destruction of Unit 0. Toji was missing limbs and was losing the will to live. Mari's condition had not improved one whit. At least until a certain set of skilled family members got involved. Even Happosai helped. Wheeling around the hospital providing what comfort and encouragement he could. He even told Mari some stories until she fell asleep. Then, 3rd impact happened. With awe evident they approached the structure as they continued to watch the pair as they headed for the slide. Soon Mari was sliding down heading toward the swings. Toji was hot on his little sister's heels.

Soon the pair was racing toward the swings. Just before she was about to reach her goal Toji caught up to her and scooped her up, causing her to squeal and laugh with delight. He didn't stop there, as his sister was quite ticklish, and he took advantage of her weakness. He didn't tickle her for long though. He was running out of breath and just wanted to sit for a bit and relax.

"Suzahara? Mari-chan?" said Ranma and Akane respectively.

Both heads turned to see who it was that called their names. Toji put his sister on her feet as she let out a gasp of both surprise and joy. "Akane-nee!" squealed the youngest in the immediate area as she took off like a shot to hug the older woman who had helped her during the last part of her hospital stay before 3rd impact.

Toji of course recognized the three adults, as he had spent time in the company of all three as he grew up. "Greetings elder, greetings Saotome-sensei. How are you today?" Toji had some manners, even if he didn't always use them.

Ranma smiled at the greeting. He had know Toji for quite a few years since his family moved to Tokyo 3. Little Mari he had known since she was a baby. However before he could say anything someone else beat him to the punch. "Toji, you're…you're," began Happosai. For once the wizened old man was truly at a loss for words, even he, in all his years and travels, had never witnessed something so miraculous.

"Yeah I know elder. It's kinda freaky if you ask me. But I ain't gonna complain about it." Toji's statement was spot on really.

"So you woke up like this yesterday, correct?" asked Ranma.

"Yes sensei. I woke up like this yesterday at home with Mari, dad, and granddad."

"So no ill effects? Everything seem to be working as before?"

"As far as I can tell, though I haven't hit the court yet. Been too busy with Mari." Toji looked over and Akane was working and playing with Mari. She had the young girl on a set of beams, making a game out of checking her balance.

"Tell you what Toji, how about we shoot some hoops?" asked the older man.

Toji thought about that for a minute and realized that Mari was in good hands at the moment. "Sure, why not." Soon the pair were off to the court, with a slight detour to pick up the basketball.

Happosai watched this with a smile on his face, and a slight tear in eye. He hadn't felt this much joy since the kids of his two long time students was born. Yes today was a good day just to drink in the sights and watch the children. Soon enough he was greeted by another of the area families. It was just the mother and the twins, a boy and a girl that were seven and driving their parents up the wall.

"Greetings elder. How are you today," asked the mother. Her children had already bolted for the playground, each determined to have as much fun as they could.

"Not bad at all. It is good seeing you out and about." Happosai was beginning to form a thought. Yes it might just work.

"Well I had to get the kids outside. They were driving both me and my husband nuts!" exclaimed the exasperated mother.

"They are kids and they were cooped up inside all day yesterday probably right?" asked Happosai. She nodded in reply. "And I'm guessing you're worried about what might happen because of all the police and military right?" Another nod. "Well hang it all it is no excuse to be afraid. I heard all the same reports yesterday and early this morning. It is time we got things back to normal around here." He regarded her with an even gaze. "Knock some doors down and burn up the phone lines m'dear. Get the neighbors out. It is high time we got back to living normal lives around here. We couldn't be more safer at the moment. So we shouldn't cower in fear inside "

Those words seemed to light a fire in her eyes. He could almost see the steel set in her spine. "If you don't mind watching those two for a little while I should be able to shake some things loose. I don't mind beating the grass."

"You go right ahead m'dear. Today is a day to be enjoyed!" exclaimed Happosai.

With those words she was off, pausing long enough to tell her children to behave for the elderly gentleman. With that done he had some branches to shake and he knew just who to call. Oh she would nag on him a bit, but he didn't mind at all. Pressing a few buttons he placed the first of what would be two calls. It was picked up on the second ring, "Nekohaten, we will be opening and delivering tomorrow," stated the voice.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you are now quadruple checking your shelves and having the kids clean for the second time today you old ghoul," replied Happosai in retort.

"What do you want you old pervert?" asked the clearly older woman's voice.

"Look Kuh Lon it is a beautiful day today and you and the kids need to get out and enjoy it. I've already shaken a couple of trees loose today to see what falls out and I don't intend on stopping just yet. Besides I already got Ranma and Akane out today and boy what a surprise we got when got to the park."

"Oh?"

"Remember those two kids in the hospital, the brother and sister?"

"You mean the Suzahara children?" Kuh Lon knew who they were, and was well aware of what happened.

"Well, it seems it was just a bit more than waking up at home for us. They are currently romping through the park with Ranma and Akane as we speak."

"Oh dear! Well it seems I had better bring quite a bit of food then. I've seen that boy and he is going to be a big one. I'll gather Xian Pu and Mu Tze and we'll be on our way as soon as we gather up the needed supplies."

"I look forward to seeing you soon then."

"Oh who else are you going to call?"

"I was going to give Ono and Kasumi a call. I'm sure they would love to see the kids up and functional, to say nothing about their family."

The conversation carried on for a few more moments. As he ended the call he noticed a few more families had filtered in, bringing their children with them. Yes today was a day to get out. To not be afraid. Today was a good day.

It was late in the afternoon as Toji carried a worn out Mari into the apartment on his back. Their father had checked on them around lunch time and was overjoyed to see them having fun with other families and kids.

He set Mari down on her feet and she headed off to clean up for dinner. It was a simple dinner and soon the sun began to set. However he had something, or someone, else on his mind. Mari knew Toji well enough to know what he was thinking, he was thinking about Hikari. Mari knew what she had to do. So wordlessly she rose from her spot on the family couch and grabbed the phone.

"Toji, call her," was all she said at first.

To be honest he was now torn on what to do. He didn't want to argue with his sister, but he didn't know how to proceed. Soon enough he spoke, "What do I say?"

"How about 'Hi' for starters."

Wordlessly he smiled and dialed a familiar set of numbers. The phone rang for a bit before it was answered. "Hi is Hikari there?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, been a busy semester. I've been pecking away at this chapter for a while and it took a bit to get things flowing. A bit here and a bit there seemed to do the trick. I'll correct the spelling of the names (Asuka for example, thanks for keeping me straight there) but the order of the name is mine really, more so since in my experience Seras is not a common first name in England, but it is found occasionally as a last name. I'm going to keep with the English naming as it keeps my mind straight. I have an idea where I'm going, it's just going to take me a bit to get there.

Author's aside…..

If you ever have the opportunity to see Cirque du Soleil live, SEE THEM! I took some time (and some serious money) and was able to see Kooza live in Baltimore MD. I had a seat in the 2nd row. It was more than worth the money in my opinion. They have a website and there are DVDs out of most of their shows (Corteo is available in Blu-Ray as well). I got mine through DVD Planet.

Thanks for your patience and reviews. Summer is approaching and I expect the keyboard and I will become close friends once the semester is finished.

Thanks to all!


	7. Beginnings, Shopping Trips, and Dark Men

I don't own Eva, I'm just playing in the uiverse....

* * *

Beginnings, Shopping Trips, and Dark Men

There are times when the best of men act for the greater good. Then there are those who are acting for their own self interests. Thinking themselves wise they became as fools. Tabris knew those words well as he watched another new day unfold. Yesterday had been a day of healing for families. Normalcy was returning to the world, and yet some were trying to regain their selfish desires. Tabris knew this was happening. However his task was to mind his friend, the one that took him from this time limited mortal plane. However, another presence intruded on his awareness. There was no hint of malevolence, just pure, unadulterated love, and the power of his own presence.

"May I ask why you allowed this to happen in the first place?"

'It was to teach man and others not to lose faith. I am not done with man by far. Some chose to twist things to their own ends. They chose to believe falsehood. I will judge their actions in due course. Now I take it you are worried about your friend?'

"Yes Master I am. Doing that to Shinji was cruel."

'Perhaps, but he is more than capable of making a hard choice now. He can take a stand when the need arises. He needed to learn.' The other being was silent for a few moments. 'Speak to them as they sleep tonight. Let them know that there is more to do and to be ready. Help will come from unexpected places. They also can manipulate the light of their soul now. They are needed for who they are.'

"Thank you My Lord."

'You are most welcome Tabris.' With that he was alone, well mostly alone, watching over his friend. The others were nearby, but shielding themselves from his view. It kept certain other elements from attempting something stupid, though that didn't always stop those particular elements. Why they chose the path they did Tabris would never understand, however now was not the time to dwell on the distant past. He continued to watch, hopeful in the things to come, and outright curious about this "shopping expedition" as it was being referred to. Today Tabris would learn something new.

* * *

As they pulled up to and parked at the shopping mall in their NERV supplied SUV, five figures emerged to locate their friends, to hang out, and to do some serious clothes shopping for one particular member of the group. Right now every stitch of clothing Rei had on was borrowed, mostly from Asuka. Misato happened to have a pair of comfortable shorts and a belt she gave to Rei that went with the t-shirt had been borrowed from the red haired member of the bunch. Shinji and Asuka were flanking Rei as they walked to the entrance, followed closely behind by Kaji and Misato, who were walking hand in hand.

Entering into the mall they were greeted with the sight of Toji in mid hug with a very happy and teary eyed Hikari. Nozomi and Mari were there as well and both were making gagging sounds. Kodama was attempting to keep the younger pair from causing too much trouble. Asuka couldn't help herself and decided to have a bit of fun, at Toji's expense of course, "Watch those hands stooge if you don't want me to do something about it!"

All heads turned as the waiting group knew exactly whose voice it was. "I don't care what you think there Red. I've got my hands intact and I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"I know you big goofball! I just need to say hi to my best friend you know," fired back Asuka. With that greetings were exchanged between most individuals. Rei hung back for a bit, not wanting to intrude.

In spite of this, the youngest of the group noticed that the strange girl did not approach the rest immediately and she did what she considered proper. Mari approached Rei and bowed to her elder and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Mari Suzahara. Who are you?" Mari's question was one of curiosity. She knew some of the more colorful descriptions of who was who in the group that had just arrived. She knew who Asuka was and took her brother's description with a grain of salt. However Rei intrigued the young girl and Mari just wanted to know who she was, again not trusting in Toji's descriptions.

Rei was a little startled at the young girl's approach. However she recognized the name right away and could also tell that this was Toji's younger sister. "Hello Mari, my name is Rei Ayanami."

"So you go to school with my brother?"

"Yes we are in the same class together."

Before the conversation between the pair could continue a certain purple haired individual spoke up. "OK folks today is a shopping for Rei, slash hang out at arcade, slash have a huge lunch and do whatever else needs doing within reason. I've gotten permission from the Sub Commander so it is all on NERV guys."

As Misato finished her little announcement, a certain bespectacled young man came running up, "I'm not too late am I?" The group just laughed as they set off into the mall.

They were about half way through the mall and they already had hit quite a few stores and it seemed everyone was coming away with something. Since things were still nice and warm it was decided that a bathing suit store had to be one of the stops. Askua and Rei had picked up a bikini each and a couple of tankinis that were tan through as well. Rei seemed to prefer the blue and white striped bikini and Askua found a nice solid red one as well. They also splurged for a couple of wraps for modesty sake while in public locations. Rei also picked up a nice white wide brimmed hat that went with a pair of sunglasses that she decided to get. The boys were with Kaji getting their swim trunks. They all found some very nice tan through trunks that were almost like cargo shorts, well at least in the length department.

Kodama was happy as she wasn't about to blow her budget for herself of her sisters. Her father had actually given her a fairly sizeable limit, but a certain purple haired busybody seemed to appear every time she was about to pay for something. She even made the mistake of trying to argue with Misato. So her purchases were a bit more than what she had expected.

The group had also grown a bit as Ritsuko and Maya had shown up. Makoto had also joined the group, mostly due to happenstance. So the guys were following the girls as they headed for their next stop, the previous stops being department stores where Rei was loaded up on her wardrobe choices. The store had a somewhat distinct entrance, being a bit off white, however as they entered, Shinji, Toji, Kenskue, Makoto, and Kaji all stopped, realizing where they were, the glares from the older women of the group weren't quite registering. Yep, Victoria really doesn't have too many secrets left.

Without speaking, Toji walked calmly over to his sister, put his hands underneath her arms, lifted her off her feet, and promptly carried her out of the store. She was way too young for this place. "Um, I think I'll go keep Mari company," said Nozomi.

"I'll go with you," piped up Hikari. However before she could even think of moving she was stopped by a pair of hands.

"Nice try sis, you need to expand your horizions," commented Kodama.

"It won't be bad Hikari. Trust me," added Asuka. She knew what Hikari preferred and she was bound and determined to get her best friend to open up a bit. So with that the guys left the store while the ladies went deeper into the confines, to see what they could supplement their wardrobe with.

Meanwhile Mari was not happy, however with Kaji and Makoto there she knew she wasn't going to win the argument. "But I wanna hang out with Rei too," whined the younger girl.

"I know but you are too little Mari. Have fun being a kid while you can," commented Kaji.

"Hey I know. They should be getting ready for feed the koi in the fountain back there," added Makoto. He has a younger sister, so he knows the drill. "If we hurry we might be able to feed them."

"Really?" came the dual reply from the only two females in the group. Without much of a wait for a response the two were off with the boys on their heels. Kenskue was busy getting his camera ready. He knew he could get some nice shots of the girls at the fountain to give to Toji and Hikari later.

"You wait for the girls Kaji, I'll try and keep them in check."

"No problem Hyuga," replied Kaji. "I think my feet need a break for a bit anyhow."

The girls were in the store for nearly forty minutes. They all had bags on their arms and for once Kodama was looking a bit smug. Misato was a touch grouchy but for once she wasn't fast enough on the draw, that and she took too long in deciding what she wanted.

As the day went everything was gathered up by some very discrete Section 2 agents who kept track of things and were making sure everything went to the right home. However even they were on a break as it was lunchtime and they were hanging out at the food court resting their feet, and chatting about, well, nothing. As per usual Toji had the most to eat, however in a most curious development Shinji was in the process of packing away some serious food as well. This of course was noticed by Misato who was scrutinizing the young man fairly closely. Finally she had enough and it was time to take action. "Shinji, stand up!" commanded Misato.

Shinji paused mid-bite of his 2nd slice of pizza and regarded his guardian. He had seen that look on more than one occasion, so choosing the better part of valor he quickly finished his bite then stood up, but asked a question, "Ok Misato. What's up?"

Misato said nothing and made a circling motion with her index finger that was pointed down. Unfortunately Shinji had a case of food on the brain and things didn't register as quickly as they should have. Noting the boy's puzzled expression she verbalized what she wanted, "Turn around Shinji." He, with a puzzled expression, did as he was told, and faced his guardian.

"Your right Misato, he has outgrown his pants," remarked Ritsuko.

"Well it looks like we need to get Shinji some jeans and pants as well," remarked Maya.

"He needs new shirts too," was the simultaneous statement from Rei and Asuka. Needless to say the majority of the group was puzzled by their statement.

Shinji, however was busy checking himself to make sure nothing was hanging out. "Are you sure?"

"You need new shirts Shinji-kun," stated Rei, as if were a matter of fact.

"So no arguing," added Asuka.

However neither girl realized what effect it had on Misato. She was glairing at two of her charges and a twitch had stated in one eye. However both girls just looked at Misato and asked "What?" Unfortunately for Misato she had not a single valid comeback to fire off, so she just blew out a sigh and told Shinji to finish eating his lunch.

"Ok Misato, what is going on?" asked Ritsuko.

Misato sighed again, "Well the girls and Shinji are still sleeping in the living room. It is all I can do to get them to wear something."

Maya and Ritsuko's eyes went wide at this, but Ritsuko then asked "So the girls are wearing his shirts then?"

"Barely," replied Misato. "It was all I could do to get them to agree to that."

"But what about Shinji?" asked Maya.

"Well at least he agreed to wear a pair of shorts to bed." Misato paused to gather her thoughts, "Look it is bad enough that the three of them take their baths together as well. Now before anyone has a conniption fit all three have talked to me about what happened, in a very limited fashion. Right now they are each other's rock and I'm not about to take that away from them. I can tell this makes them happy and I know I can trust them."

Ritsuko paused to take in the information, she had reported what they had found to Fytuski and what some of her suspicions were. A decision was made and now was the time to inform Misato of the changes to her apartment that were underway, at least in a limited fashion. "Well I suppose then securing the apartment next to yours was a good idea then. They should have the new bedroom finished today and hopefully the expanded bathroom will be done this week too."

"Huh?" The look on Misato's face was priceless.

"Oh yeah I talked to the Sub-Commander yesterday and he made a few calls. He thinks you need more living space."

"Oh great there goes my rent," complained Misato.

"Nope, no increase Misato. NERV owns the building," remarked Ritsuko. Misato blew out a sigh of relief at the news.

"Well that's a relief," remarked Misato.

"Oh we should be opening up the geofront tomorrow. We should be resuming normal operations." Ritsuko pause for a moment, "Also I think the day after tomorrow you should bring the kids in for a full physical. I just want to make sure they are healthy."

"Sure no problem Rits."

"You know sempai we may want to check out Toji Suzahara as well," added Maya.

"Good idea," stated Misato. "Probably should bring in the squirt too for a quick scan."

"Agreed. I'll contact Mr. Suzahara and make arrangements for Toji and Mari. I'd like their trip to be comfortable and adrenaline free," stated Ritsuko, as she cast a sideways glance at her college friend.

"HEY!" complained Misato, once she realized that it was a dig in her direction.

It was much later, after dinner in fact, as the five residents of the apartment exited the SUV at home, Kaji having moved in permanently the afternoon prior, they noticed a series of construction trucks pulling away, with one remaining at the moment. Misato had told the children what was up earlier and this was not unexpected. Riding the elevator up to their floor they were greeted in the hall by a very stocky older, bald gentleman wearing glasses, and what appeared to be his younger daughter, with a mane of red hair, much like Asuka's, but it was pulled back into a tight pigtail. Both were dressed in work boots and jeans, the elder wearing a simple grey t-shirt, the young woman in a tank top and sports bra combo that left little to the imagination . To say the young lady was a looker was an understatement, she had all the right curves, in all the right places, and could even give Misato a serious run for her money in the breast department. The gentleman introduced himself, "How do you do Major Katsuragi, I'm Genma Saotome and this is my daughter Ranko. I was contracted to expand your apartment by Dr. Fyutksi."

"I'm please to meet you Mr. Saotome, the scruffy looking guy is my fiancée Ryoji Kaji, the three children are Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu, and Shinji Ikari." The children bowed as they were introduced to the pair.

"So are you ready to see what we did so far? We are still working on expanding the second bathroom so it will have a larger furo, but everything else it really up to your needs." Genma then swiped a key card and the door opened automatically to reveal a loudly squawking PenPen waiting for them at home.

"Oh yeah and they brought your beer swilling bird back a few hours ago," remarked Ranko. "I swear that bird is smarter than we realize. I was able to figure out what he wanted fairly quickly."

"You have no idea," remarked Shinji and Asuka. With that the tour began, with a showing of what was assumed to be the new master bedroom with a newly delivered Queen size bed with plenty of pillows and linens. Soon the adults were discussing what else needed to be done to Misato's satisfaction. With that the father and daughter pair were out the door, heading toward an extended family gathering.

As they headed into the kitchen they found a handwritten note left for them. Misato read it quickly and called the kids in, before they had a chance to move into their new bedroom.

"What's up Misato?" asked Shinji.

"Well there is a message here to all of us from the Sub-Commander and I think it needs to be read."

'_To Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, and Kaji,_

_I hope this does not come as too much of a surprise, but the events of these past few months have brought this old professor to some realizations. The first of which is how badly I failed in protecting the children. It is a regret that will haunt me to the end of my days. I have a feeling that they will, in time, forgive me, but as for now I do not feel that I will ever deserve that forgiveness._

_The second point, from all reports, is that you five are now essentially a family of sorts. After getting the report from Dr. Akagi I made the decision to expand the apartment for what I hope will be a growing family. I know that Misato is not happy with the sleeping arrangements decided on by the children, but you three were the focus of recent events. I must admit that I do not have full memory of what happened, but deep down in my soul I know you children do. _

_The three of you now share a special bond that I doubt can be broken. I'm sure it will be tested and strained over time, but I have no doubt that it will strengthen. Do not be in a hurry to grow up either, you are still young and need to enjoy things while you can, for soon it will be harder and harder to do. _

_I have a feeling there will be more for us to do, and I'm sure we all will have our roles to play. However for now enjoy the day and each other. School will start up again on Monday, as the government believes it is important to get back to a normal routine._

_Finally, you should know, that there are four Eva units in the cages. There is still a need for them apparently, though I do not know what that need is. Until then I will order a limited training regimen for you children so you won't have a great impact on your school or social life. Also I convinced the government leaders to can those bores of teachers you have been burdened with. There are actually some very skilled people around here and there are a few of us making calls in the hopes that they will agree._

_I can not say how proud I am of all of you. We have more work to do it seems, however in my opinion it will come all too soon. Take this time to relax and recuperate._

_Sincerely,_

_Fyutksi_

_PS. Major Katsuragi, you should know that some in the bridge crew formed one of the fastest betting pools I have ever seen, mostly in your reunion with Kaji. I'll put you in touch with the creator of said pool so you can get your cut.'_

Misato finished reading and it was apparent that they all had some things to think about. Right now she shooed the kids off to take their group bath before bed. To be honest today was taxing and she needed some sleep……

Well she would sleep eventually.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

In a dimly lit office he sat behind his desk. His benefactors could not help him, or communicate with him for that matter. So he took matters into his own hands. He fancied himself a strategist, and now was the time to gather information. The JSDF was in tatters, at least in his opinion. So it was up to him to expose NERV for what they really were. He never trusted the media and didn't believe what they said happened anyhow. So he waited for his subordinate. A knock came to his door. "Enter," he called out.

"Reporting as ordered, Sir!" the voice had the tone of a young female. The shadowy stature supported this.

"You understand the mission?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, if you find a time to strike, then do so, but make sure you have to ability to exfiltrate. I can only aid you with so much." In truth he didn't want to aid her at all, after all she is only a pawn.

"Understood sir."

"Good, you are dismissed." With that he went to work reading the reports. He was amazed at what inaccuracies he found, at least to his eye.

She turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Mana Kirashima, child soldier, was not a happy camper at all. Oh she would gather intelligence, and she would report back eventually. That, however, was for a future time. She had to get away from this man, and quickly. There was nothing left for her here. She had suffered so much, and some of the emotional scarring ran deep. Maybe, just maybe, this could be the break she needed. She walked smartly down the hall to her quarters, her first bit of civilian clothing awaited her. The uniform was coming off for a while.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews to date. This one was a bit easier to write. I'll probably pick up the first part of the next chapter when they start back to school. Please let me know what your thougths are and I don't mind people pointing out where I screw up in their reviews. I went back to earlier chapters and made some spelling changes and fixed a continuity problem. The next one will probably be a while too, as I need to decided what exactly will happen to certain uints of the JSDF.


	8. Dreams, Plans, and Discoveries

I don't own Evangelion, Gainax does. This is just my take on a post 3I world, and what I'd like to see happen.

* * *

Chapter 8: Dreams, Plans, and Discoveries

The trio of teenage children slept in their very comfortable new bed. It was more than sufficient for their current needs and potential future growth spurts. For some reason this night most of their clothing had been discarded, mostly to remove the potential for any temptation, and that meant the girls were in their panties and Shinji was in his boxers. It was late and all three were lying on their sides, with Shinji in the middle. Rei's naked back was pressed to Shinji's chest, while his back was pressed up against Asuka's breasts and trim stomach. Arms pulled the package just a bit tighter, while the legs were a bit jumbled.

Tabris' heart warmed at the sight before him. So now, a few hours before dawn, it was time to speak to the three of them in their dreams. He didn't really want to intrude on their dreams, but the Master had given him directions and he would carry them out. A gentle touch was all that was needed. Closing his eyes he sucked in a breath and slowly released it. As he released the breath he opened his eyes, they were filled with what could best be described as a holy light. In his mind he began to softly call their names, and the sleeping children entered REM sleep.

_Dreamland_

The children dreamed, and for once they shared a common dream. They were running through a field toward a huge tree located. For some reason they were dressed in comfortable dresses for the girls, and a t-shirt and shorts for Shinji. They laughed as they romped barefoot in the lush green field. The breeze was just right, there was nary a cloud in the sky. Soon the teenagers arrived at their goal. As a group they collapsed to catch their breath. Shinji lie on his back, hands folded behind his head, Asuka resting her head on the right side of Shinji's chest as she lay on her back, Rei on the left side, each child relaxing in this dreamscape.

Tabris allowed himself to materialize in their dream. He was glad that together they were able to dream like this together. It made things so much easier, and it spoke volumes of their potential bond. So he decided he would subtly announce his presence, talk with the three of them, then leave them to their dreams.

Tabris approached quietly, then, putting his hand over his mouth, he cleared his throat. With that, three heads turned to the direction of the sound, and two of the three were not happy to see him. Shinji however, was just extremely wary of this development, and he gave words to that fact. "What are you doing in my dream Nagisa?" demanded the irate boy.

"You dream? I thought this was my….." she never finished her sentence as her other two companions regarded her. It was apparent that the three reached the same conclusion, and all three regarded the development with a glare focused on the intruder before them.

"Why are you doing this Tabris?" asked a visibly perturbed Rei.

Tabris decided it was wiser to be honest, "I am here at someone else's request. You should know Shinji that HE is quite proud of what you did. You have depths of courage that you still aren't aware of, but for now I must return to the reason for my visit."

"Ok, we are listening. You brought us all here for a reason," remarked Shinji.

"I am here to give you some guidance and some information. First off you three can now control the light of your soul without the need of an Evangelion unit. The bond that you three share will aid you in learning how to control and manipulate this."

"You mean we have an AT field now," inquired Asuka.

"Precisely. You will have need of it soon. There are some within Japan that will face justice, and you will be the key to that delivery, though you will not have to fight."

Shinji nodded in understanding, "Go on."

"You will be encountering new people, most will want to help you and teach you, one is lost and needs help finding their way. Others mean to do you harm, so be on your guard." Tabris looked at the three before him, it seemed they understood. "The ones that mean to do you harm have all come back, but for now are impotent. Trust your friends, they will be of help when needed."

Tabris paused for a minute, and then continued, "The mastermind of third impact is a man by the name of Lorenz Keel. He will stop at nothing to achieve immortality on his terms. He will be stopped, but you will have to fight his forces again in the future, but for now you have the time to prepare. Also, your father will be returning soon Shinji, as he still has a minor role to play, but he will never be in command again, and he has no power over you."

Shinji sighed in response, "I'm fine with that."

"Oh, at the end, you three will be given gifts of a sort at the end. You will know what to do then." Tabris just paused for a moment and thought for a moment, he put his fingers to his lips and let loose a whistle. With that five beings, dressed in the whitest of robes, with hoods pulled up over their heads, obscuring their faces from view, each holding a flaming sword appeared. Needless to say the children were stunned.

"These angels have been given charge over you, and will help guide you steps when necessary."

All three children straightened and bowed, in unison they said, "We are honored to meet you."

"Please there is no need to be so formal," replied one in a deep masculine voice.

"We are but servants and guardians," replied another in what sounded to be a female voice. All five sheathed their swords.

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were all taken aback by this, and blushed a bit.

"We must take leave of you now. I am glad to have been able to speak with you, however briefly, when you all are in good health."

"Take care of yourself then Tabris," replied Shinji.

"I will see you all again someday. Till then take care, and don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up. Oh and you should be getting some new teachers at your school. The Master was disgusted with the bunch that was there. So arrangements have been made for new teachers and better administrators. So for now, just rest. The day will begin anew soon." With that the children drifted out of REM sleep back into a deep restful sleep that would carry them to the morning.

Tabris opened his eyes, the job was done, and only moments had passed in the real world. A few of the angelic guard regarded him, and he could feel the wry humor oozing off of them. Tabris resigned himself to getting the business later. The guard nodded, with that he was off to make his report. Oh he knew that HE already knew exactly what happened, but HE also liked the interaction, HE always did.

All the while the children slept on, tomorrow would begin soon enough. Besides they had to get out of the apartment, their new bathroom had yet to be grouted.

* * *

Years had finally caught up with the elderly American gentleman. His hair had thinned considerably and his eyesight was not so great anymore, oh he could still read the paper, but don't ask him to read a Tylenol bottle anymore. He broke down and bought himself a large print Bible a number of years ago as well too. Thankfully most of what he read was now available in electronic form, but he still collected his books, much to his granddaughter's chagrin. Oh all of his wants and needs were taken care of; he even had more than enough money to afford a yacht that was about 200 ft from stem to stern. The crew was all veterans of the service, mostly US Navy, and they were married to the sea. So hiring them was not a great deal of concern. He mostly used his yacht to take care of recently discharged disabled veterans and their families as he had time and space. Heck the name of the yacht was the M.Y. Veteran's Rest. Now however his thoughts were on Japan.

Being one of the richest and more influential individuals in the US afforded him some contacts that tended on the confidential. Needless to say when he got wind of WHO was on the front lines against the angels, well he knew he had to do something, and this afternoon he had reached a decision.

Now his granddaughter, who happened to be his primary caretaker much to his own chagrin, was wildly successful in her own right. Already worth nearly $85 million, and only at 28, she was well on her way. His son and daughter in law raised that girl right, so he knew she wouldn't be disappointed in him at all. Nope he would be ensuring a group of teenagers in Japan would be well cared for. Heck one of his old college buddies was the late Emperor. So he had more than an 'In' with the current Emperor.

So this sunny afternoon a one Mr. William Weeks made up his mind, and with lunch just about to arrive he figured it would a perfect time to drop his little plan in her lap and get her opinion. That land he owned around Tokyo 3 was just sitting there, waiting to be developed. So now was just as good a time as any to see if he could get the area zoned for some nice residences and pay for things like infrastructure and a dedicated rail link.

Soon the sound of approaching feet and a cart were audible to his ears and sure enough, wearing a comfortable shirt and one of her favorite pair of cargo shorts, Anna Weeks brought out the lunch that was prepared by his household's current butler. A few steps behind her was the butler of course, though Mr. Weeks really didn't think he needed one anymore, but young Arthur was the 30 year old son of his late butler who had tragically died with his son and daughter-in-law. So he chose to allow Arthur to stay on, all while completing his education with high honors, both in high school and university. Plus there was the fact that Arthur and Anna had really grown up together and were still fast friends, (hopefully something more someday hoped the elderly gentleman). Yep, the strait laced and sometimes overly proper butler, and the impetuous and overly excitable granddaughter, he had the makings of a potential romance novel right here.

"So gramps what is on your mind?"

He feigned an innocent look, "What makes you think I have anything on my mind Anna?"

"You've been brooding all last night and this morning. You only do that when you are seriously thinking about something"

Walter looked to his butler, "Help me out here?"

"No sir. I learned my lesson ages ago. I know better than to argue with her. Besides Anna is correct"

"Ok, ok, you two win for now. Sit down and let me fill you in on what is going on." With that he laid out what he had learned and what had happened. He described what he knew about the children and his intention on ensuring their futures. He also described on how he believed that there were more people affected than just the children and how he was going to ensure as many people that were caught up in that madness were properly compensated and taken care of. First however he needed a trip to Japan to learn some details from some high level contacts and to scope out the Tokyo 3 situation.

As he continued both Anna and Arthur shared a short look, they both knew what he was capable of and this really intrigued them. So needless to say they themselves would be making some calls to some of their contacts. There would be some serious arm twisting at the UN, in DC, and in London.

Soon the younger pair began to offer suggestions. Without realizing it a few hours had passed and lunch had hardly been touched. Tonight would be pizza night. There was too much to do before they headed off to Japan, yes too much to do and barely enough time to get things moving.

* * *

The Emperor of Japan was always an early riser, and today was no exception. So as was his habit he was enjoying a breakfast in the company of his lovely wife as they pored over reports. They had been a team from the start and they knew how to work together to gather and collate information so he could get a picture of what was happening in Japan and the rest of the world. Parliament was still in an uproar and the police and other services were busy hunting down the Prime Minister and his cronies. There had been a few captures, but they were all low level, no the big fish were hiding somewhere in the pond.

So it came as a surprise when his private line rang. So giving in to his curiosity he took note of the origin of the call and answered the phone in English, "Good morning how may I help you?"

"Greetings sensei, do you realize what time it is on the East Coast of the United States. Does your granddaughter know what you are doing?" He paused as he listened. "My help? For what?" Again he paused as he listened, this of course caught the attention of the Empress, her curiosity was positively burning to know what was happening.

"Yes we have control over Tokyo 3 and the surrounding lands." He continued to listen, his eyes growing wide at what he was hearing.

"Really now sensei, and she agreed to this?" As he listened he began to chuckle and shake his head in disbelief. "I can understand your sentiments. I'll have things arranged once you arrive and are rested. I'll have someone meet you at the airport and escort you to the Palace."

"No you are not staying in a hotel. You are staying here, besides when was the last time you and I walked the gardens together?"

"Yes I too realize how long ago it was." Smiling he continued "Very well then. I look forward to seeing all three of you again. It has been far too long." He paused for a few moments, "As long and Anna allows it I'm sure we can share a cup." He paused again, listening, "I will see you when you arrive. Have a safe and comfortable trip. Good day sensei."

"Dear, was that who I think it was?" asked the Empress.

"Yes it was. It appears he is coming to Japan for a very specific reason."

She regarded her husband for a few moments, "It is those children, isn't it."

"Yes it is. It seems he has chosen to bequeath the majority of his estate to the children and he intends on taking care of as many of the children and staff as he can. Apparently he has been quite busy browbeating the majority of his contact list and they have agreed to help."

"So he is engaging in one final massive building project?" she asked.

"Yes. I guess he finally found his reason for living again after so many years." The conversation ended. They both knew the tragedy that had occurred just prior to second impact. They sat in companionable silence, the reports temporally forgotten. They chose to spend the rest of their time before the day officially began remembering the past, and lost friends.

* * *

Dawn was past, and light was streaming into the newly remodeled bedroom. The figures on the bed were still asleep, but were somewhere between the deep sleep, and waking for the day. The children felt rested and comfortable. They were together, that is all they needed at the moment. Soon there were signs of stirring.

Rei opened her eyes first. This new bed she slept in with her other companions was most comfortable. She could feel the form of her male companion pressed up against her back. His left arm was wrapped around her and under (and in direct contact with) her breasts, she also felt the touch of Asuka, who was obviously cuddled with Shinji. Rei enjoyed waking up like this, cuddling with Shinji and Asuka was becoming one of her favorite pastimes. However the call of the morning was upon her and she had to take care of that particular task first. Gently she untangled herself from her companions and rose from the bed, and then she reached down and pulled her new robe on before she rose. As she stretched the robe settled into place. She stood up and rearranged the linens so her companions wouldn't get cold.

She tied the robe closed to preserve modestly and prevent a certain adult from having an aneurysm. She slid her feet into a comfortable pair of slippers and quietly padded her way out of the new bedroom and headed for the original apartment to use the facilities. She quickly took care of her morning duties and decided it would be a good thing to put on a pot of coffee, Kaji needed his morning fix and Misato was good for at least a couple of cups after her morning beer. So without waiting for the resident cook to arise she set to making the coffee and getting some things set up on the stove for Shinji.

Within moments the coffee was in the process of being made thanks to the wonderful invention called the automated drip coffee maker and the aroma was beginning to have its effects on some members of the house hold. Rei felt a touch on her calf and a quiet and inquisitive "Wark" from the only non-human member of the household. PenPen was standing there, with his coffee mug in hand, wanting his fix.

"It will be a couple of more minutes, can you wait that long?" Rei asked the bird.

"Wark" answered PenPen.

Rei took that time to set some things up for their morning meal. Things were getting a bit tight around the table, but the kitchen was going to be expanded a bit to accommodate the growing family.

Soon others answered the call of coffee, Kaji came out dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts followed by Misato in her traditional tank top and cutoff jeans that had seen better days. Kaji only grunted on his way to the bathroom, Misato greeted Rei with a yawn and "Good morning Rei."

"Good morning Major, er, Misato."

Misato smiled at the greeting. Rei was still adapting to living with others and she was not quite used to calling Misato anything other than Major, or Major Katsuragi. Misato and Rei had talked the morning previous and with the support of Shinji and Asuka, agreed to address Misato in a more familiar manner.

However this morning was a touch different. Misato, for some reason, chose to forgo her customary beer for breakfast, and instead pulled a mug to her hand to wait for the now finishing coffee. Rei chose not to say anything but poured for PenPen, Misato, then Kaji. "Hey ladies first," complained Misato.

"PenPen asked for one first, and he has been waiting the longest."

Misato shot the bird a glare, however he just regarded his mistress, then promptly entered his little domain, where he could entertain himself.

Soon Kaji was out of the bathroom, and Misato headed in. Kaji took his steaming mug-o-joe and promptly took a good sized sip, "Thanks Rei."

"Your welcome," replied the newest member of the household. With that Kaji headed out to get the morning paper that was waiting just outside.

With things moving Rei decided it was time to get the other two residents moving as well. She quietly padded her way into the bedroom she shared and sure enough the two of them were still out cold. Walking over to the side of the bed that Asuka was currently occupying she sat next to her sleeping female companion and, in the fit of trying something totally new, she kissed Asuka, then Shinji. That was more than enough to rouse the other two teenagers in the house.

Asuka stretched a bit, yawned, and opened her eyes to regard the one other person who could get away with kissing her when she was not awake. "Mornin Rei-chan."

Shinji too stirred and stretched and open his eyes. Rolling onto his back he regarded his two female companions "Morning Rei, Morning Asuka." Both girls received a chaste kiss from the only male in the room.

"It is time to get up. I for one do not wish to have Misato in the kitchen cooking us breakfast."

"You better get moving Shinji. I don't think eggs are supposed to be mobile on my plate," complained Asuka. Shinji just chuckled and rose from the bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tshirt and headed for the kitchen. Asuka got up shortly after and took care of her morning routine and was dressed for the day.

Soon enough breakfast was made and consumed by the six (yes I'm counting PenPen here too) and they were off to their respective duties, or in the case of the children, they were off to Hikari's house to hang together for a while. So it was Toji, Mari, and Kenskue that met Asuka, Shinji, and Rei coming from a different direction. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka crossed the street to join the other trio for the rest of the walk to Hikari's house. Arriving at Hikari's home they were met by Kodama at the door who was dressed nearly as provocatively as Misato could, but Kodama had on a sports bra at least.

Soon they were inside and hanging out and talking, well most were chatting, Rei was observing mostly. She still joined the conversation on occasion, but it was the activities of the youngest members of the group that intrigued the girl. The two had a series of books and blank paper pads lying out with a bunch of colored sticks. The well worn box said crayons and Rei was curious as to what they were doing. She was close enough that she scooted over to observe the girls.

Mari and Nozomi were engrossed in coloring in various printed pictures with no color using the crayons that they had. It seemed that there was no rhyme or reason to their choice of colors, but the two of them seemed to enjoy what they were doing. However at this point Nozomi noticed and had to ask a question, "You want to color with us Rei?"

Rei was a bit stunned and surprised, "I've never colored before. What do I do?"

"Well you can color a picture in one of my books, or you can just draw on the plain paper too. It is totally up to you," answered Mari.

So really without thinking, Rei picked up a blank art pad and began to draw. She took a pencil and just began to sketch what she saw at that moment, which was two girls lying on their stomachs in the sun, coloring part of the day away. She became lost in the activity and started to lose track of time. Her hands sought out specific colors, and she even tried to blend them with limited success. She was putting some finishing touches on the drawing when a voice from above and behind interrupted her train of thought.

"Whoa, Rei that is amazing!" exclaimed Kodama.

Everyone turned to look and poor Rei ended up blushing a nice shade of red. "What do you have Rei?" asked Shinji.

Wordlessly Rei turned the pad around for everyone to see, the reactions were all the same. In the span of just over an hour or so Rei had sketched out a portrait of Nozomi and Mari coloring. The available detail and shading was stunning and for a crayon drawing it looked almost lifelike. Rei was a bit uncomfortable with the praise of her friends and the little ones, but she felt something deep down she hadn't felt before, a level of satisfaction.

After a moment of looking Asuka had her cell phone out, "No need to be grumpy Misato. We need to run to the mall and hit the art supply store." She was silent for a moment, "Someone has a hidden talent and she is going to need some stuff to get started." Asuka listened for a moment, "You should see what she did with just crayons." Silence, "Nope I guess not to be honest. It is almost lifelike for a beginner, just wait till you see it." She listened for a moment more. "Great we'll see Kaji there."

After lunch the group broke up, Rei was given a large envelope to carry her drawing in. They arrived at the mall fairly quickly and were met by Kaji and a section 2 agent. Soon the Kaji and the kids were in the mall and made a beeline for the art store. The clerk, a fairly young man in his mid twenties, met them when they entered. "Good afternoon how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon," replied Asuka, "Rei here discovered a talent for art and we are looking for some supplies. I hope you can help us."

"Do you have any of your work with you Miss?" asked the clerk of Rei. Wordlessly she handed over the envelope. The clerk took the envelope and opened it. He pulled out the picture and unfolded it and his eyes went wide. "Wow this is amazing, what did you use?"

"I used crayons, it was my first time," replied Rei softly.

The clerk let out a whistle, "Well it is amazing work. You have some natural talent Miss." He handed the drawing back to Rei and she put it back into the envelope. Kaji had gotten a peek and he was amazed. The clerk thought for a bit, "Let's get you a full set of chalks, some pads of varying sizes, an easel, and some setting agent." Soon the five were all over the store gathering up the needed supplies, with Kaji and Shinji being drafted as pack mules. The final stop was where the chalks were and at Kaji's insistence Rei ended up with the largest box set they had. Which contained every color in the shop, it made sense to Kaji to do things this way. As they were heading up toward the front of the store to deposit things by the register Rei paused by the paints to examine what they had there. There were some stunning paintings behind the counter as well, and deep down she knew she could do something similar as well.

"Are you thinking about trying painting?" asked the clerk. Rei nodded in response. "Have you ever seen it done before?" She shook her head in the negative. The clerk considered something for a moment and he went behind the counter to grab his backpack. He pulled out a DVD set that was made by an American painter that did a long running series of shows on the American PBS channel. "Here take these. I was just going to sell them anyhow, but you'll get plenty of use out of them, trust me."

The kids examined the DVDs and they were all by the name of a guy called Bob Ross. He had a wide bushy afro but was of European descent. He had a smile that was warm and honest. "Thank you very much," replied Rei. The clerk ducked away and came back with a couple of pre-stretched canvases for her, along with a high level starter set of paints, brushes, palette, and other supplies that she would need. As he returned he had an older gentleman following along in curiosity. It was the clerk's Uncle, the owner of the store.

The older man spoke, "Well we haven't had this big of a sale in a little while. Since you are buying so much I'm taking 10% off." Soon they were being rung out and the grand total, while expensive, was worth the effort, at least in Kaji's mind. Soon the clerk was helping them to the SUV where he and the Section 2 agent promptly loaded everything in the back. Soon the clerk was on his way back in and the kids were loaded in the back seat for the ride home. Rei found herself between Asuka and Shinji for the ride back. Shinji's arm was around Rei's shoulder pulling him close, while Asuka was snuggled up to Rei's other side for the ride home.

Rei knew that she had learned something about herself today. She found a talent she didn't know she had, and Asuka and Shinji were happy for her. She didn't notice the smile on Kaji's face nor the grin that the Section 2 agent had.

Rei drew her first cityscape that night as the sun set behind Tokyo 3. It became a life long favorite of theirs for a long time.

* * *

I know it has been a while since I updated. A bit of block that I finally decided to power through by sitting at the darn keyboard and typing. Not quite up to how I wanted it, but I got out what I could. I also chopped off something that I thought I could have, but this chapter was getting a bit long winded for my tastes. Till next time. Read and review please, it keeps me honest and I do correct my mistakes. Thanks to all who have, I really appreciate it.


	9. Intelligence, Ideas, and Preparation

Ch 10, Intelligence, Ideas, and Preparation

Misato Katsuragi and Ryouji Kaji were dressed in their NERV uniforms and heading down the hallway to the briefing room where they were to meet in a teleconference with the Emperor, his trusted aides, and members of the parliament and defense forces that were loyal to him. They did not want to be late, and they had plenty of time truth be told. However neither one wanted to be rushing either, so as they rounded a corner into the concession area they ran into Ritsuko, Maya, Hyuga, and Aoba sitting there enjoying a morning drink and poring over some notes.

Opening up the geofront was a bit on the fun side. It took three separate laptops that Misato, Fuyutski, and Ritsuko had to take to three separate locations to do the task. Each had been spread out from the other for strategic and defensive reasons. So when they arrived each connected to the NERV network using a highly encrypted and shielded network connection that had multiple layers of security. Misato chose the far point as she knew with her driving she could make up for lost time anywhere. So within ten minutes of starting the procedure the locked down geofront was now opened up for NERV business again, with the first order of business being a meeting with the Emperor and staff.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Misato. She grabbed a drink for herself and tossed one to Kaji, who was uncharacteristically clean shaven

"Change of plans already," said Shigeru.

"Meeting is on the bridge," added Maya. "Apparently there is some imagery we need to examine with our sensors."

"Well what do we have available?" asked Misato.

"Well we have quite a few land based sensors that have been located all over Japan and that is the first group. What is amazing is the percentage that is still functional," stated Ritsuko. "We have also have had the US, Britain, and China retask satellites four our use. First targets to evaluate are right here in Japan."

"Really now," added Kaji. "That is interesting."

"Cleaning our own house first Kaji," said Fuyutski. He had just joined the group from an earlier errand.

"That makes sense," stated Maya.

"Let's get a move on people, the feeds are all online now so let's start getting some initial scans done to see what we can find," ordered Fuyutski.

So the group made their way to Central Dogma, where the techs sat at their stations and promptly logged on to their respective systems. Within moments a prompt appeared on the big display and the incoming call was approved by Maya with a few quick taps on her keyboard. The call was connected and the emperor was there in a simple suit and respectable tie. A few of his aides were seated nearby, with a couple of military officers as well, and their respective aides. High level prosecutors who were loyal to the Emperor and to Japan were also in attendance.

"Greetings to you all," began the Emperor, "I must apologize for the last minute change of plans, but recent reconnaissance has been brought to my attention, and after careful consultations we believe NERV is best equipped to handle it." He turned to an older general sitting nearby, "General, if you could please brief NERV."

The General stood and bowed to the Emperor, "Thank you Your Magesty." He then focused at the screen on his end, which gave the appearance that he was addressing NERV directly as if he were in the same room. "Earlier this morning at 0600 hours 2 divisions of loyal forces moved to surround the headquarters of the unit that was tasked with the assault on NERV and the geofront. Upon arrival at the base in question we found the base surrounded by an impenetrable field. Digging down or climbing has had no result of finding an entry point. Also, from all observations it seems that everything inside has come to some sort of standstill, like time has stopped."

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed at the description, and an idea was forming in her mind. "Is there any other locations like that?" she asked the general.

"Yes Doctor there is," answered the man. "There is one more military base like this, the Prime Minister's residence, and the Defense Minister's residence as well."

"Hmm," began Ritsuko.

"Got an idea forming Ritsuko?" asked Misato.

Her eyes went wide in a sudden fit of inspiration. "Your Majesty, General, I have an idea." Eyes went wide as she developed her plan, and it was just crazy enough that it might work.

* * *

Two days later found Asuka in her EVA unit walking along the perimeter of a base holding an EVA sized sledgehammer and humming and tuneless tune. She was quite happy to be back in the saddle again, and the task was simple enough. The markings had been laid out on the dome as they were calling it, and that was where she was to strike with the hammer. Shinji and Rei were in their respective units holding up massive devices that were loaded with all types of sensors. They quickly had them in place and waited for Asuka. "Shinji-kun, Rei-chan, are you guys all set?" asked the fiery redhead.

"All set Asuka," replied Rei in a friendly tone.

"Ready here Asuka," answered Shinji.

"Great!" piped Asuka. She set the sledgehammer down and she made sure she had a good EVA sized grip on it. She brought the sledge around then up over her head. As she brought it down she swung with as much might as she could muster, which when amplified by her Unit 02 was tremendous. The center of the sledgehammer was scant inches off the center of the impact area, and the force she hit with was tremendous. The dome seemed to ripple, and it appeared that shockwaves were bouncing around the dome. It took a bit before things quieted down enough for the next phase to begin.

"Great job Asuka," praised Ritsuko. "Okay time to switch with someone and grab your sensor package."

Asuka answered, "Not a problem Doc." She turned to face Rei, which had the effect of turning the head of Unit 02 to look at Unit 00. "Ladies first!" she announced. "Here you go Rei-chan! Catch!" She tossed the sledgehammer in a wide arc that was more than sufficient to clear the distance between the two. Rei's Unit 00 caught the sledge with ease and kept it in one hand while placing the sensor package on a nearby flatbed truck. A target zone appeared in the same place where she had the sensors placed and she waited. Asuka finally called, "I'm in position!"

"Very well," answered Rei. "I am proceeding doctor." With that she hefted the sledge as well, and swung it home, again impacting the dome with tremendous force. The same effect was observed and the data was then recorded. She waited for everything to subside and then called out, "Is that sufficient?"

"Great job Rei," chirped Ritsuko. "Pass off the sledge and grab your sensors, it is Shinji's turn."

"Very well then," remarked Rei. She looked and saw that Shinji had set his sensor package on the flatbed and was turning toward her. "Incoming Shinji-kun," called Rei as she tossed the sledge. Shinji caught it with little effort and waited for Rei to take up her sensor package again. "All set Shinji-kun," called the First Child.

"Okay here goes," called Shinji. He hefted the sledge and brought it down exactly where it needed to impact. Again the dome rang, but with more force. All three children were beginning to suspect something, but that would be discussed after they got back to base and were in the process of cleaning off. Oh they had tried to keep them separate after the synch tests, but the three of them were quite devious. Only after assuring Fyutski that they were not going to engage in heavy sexual play, did he relent and had an area designated for the trio to use.

"Excellent job Shinji," called Ritsuko. "We are getting all the information we needed out of that and we are in the process of confirming what we have on file for the full layout of the base, and what is actually there."

Misato broke in, "You three head back for base. The charging points are where they were when you left. So no showboating in your EVA units. Understand?"

"Yes Misato," came the simultaneous reply from the children. Shinji tossed the sledge back to Asuka and she stowed in on the trailer that now had her sensor package. She ejected her umbilical and the timer began to count down. The others were on their way and she quickly followed them. Walking helped to conserve the extra batteries that they had installed, and the three of them arrived on the outskirts of Tokyo 3 within an hour. They connected back into the grid and proceeded to their designated points to dock their EVA units. The trip down was uneventful, and the crews were right there waiting for the children. The bridge crew quickly shut down the units and before they knew it the plug was drained, and they were being hoisted out and the crews helped them out with little effort. All three thanked the crews honestly, though Rei tended toward the more formal approach and bowed. The crews were quite happy with the children now, and in a way each member of the crew was beginning to think that each child was a part of their own family. They met outside the cages, and the girls claimed one of Shinji's hands each, and the trio headed toward their waiting locker room, with hot showers, a hot bath, and nice fluffy towels. A sauna had been installed as well for the kids, and after today they were sorely tempted to use it.

Asuka took the lead as they hit the door, pulling Shinji, then Rei in quickly. It was a few steps to a second door that opened to the locker room proper, where their small slice of paradise awaited them. With the door closed behind them the three proceeded directly to their side by side lockers and quickly began the process of removing their plug suits. In a unique synchronization they all depressurized their suits at the same time and began to pull them off quickly. Within moments the three were naked, and Asuka had gathered up the suits and put them in the chute that would send them off to be cleaned. Quickly she joined Shinji and Rei in the showers, and the pair were getting all the showerheads nice and hot and pointing toward the center of the stall. She grabbed the stools and a large oversized basket that contained their body wash and shampoos. She set everything down and drew close to the other two, and the trio joined in a loose embrace where each was in some contact with the other, all the while the water was washing off the LCL.

It was Rei who posed the first question, "Did either of you sense something different when we were there?"

Asuka shifted a bit to draw Rei in a bit closer. She rested her head against Rei's shoulder. "What, about the dome?" Asuka had been about to pose the question, but Rei beat her to the punch.

"Yeah I did," admitted Shinji. "I could almost see the shape and size of it."

"Me too," added Asuka. She was silent for a moment and then asked, "What do you want to bet their all up on the bridge trying to figure out how to bring it down."

"But we can," stated Rei as she shifted a bit in the embrace of Asuka and Shinji and she rested her head against Asuka's.

"I know," answered Shinji and Asuka.

"Question is how do we know?" asked Shinji after a few more silent moments. Both Rei and Asuka hummed in agreement with his question, as neither girl had an answer.

"How about we get cleaned up and take some time in the Sauna?" asked Asuka.

"Sounds wonderful," agreed Rei, and the girls separated from Shinji. The three sat down beneath the flow of water and began to wash themselves thoroughly. Rei washed Shinji's back, while he did Asuka's. Asuka took care of Rei and they took the time to wash their hair as well. They killed the shower heads and dripping headed for the Sauna. A post-it note was stuck by the door from Maya. She had come down while the three were making their way back from the mission and had turned it on for them so they didn't have to wait. Asuka was in first and took the first large bench and she leaned back against the cedar wall. Shinji promptly parked himself between Asuka's legs and he leaned back into her embrace, with his head resting against her breasts. Rei claimed the spot between Shinji's legs, and she too relaxed into his embrace. It wasn't ten minutes later when they got a visitor.

Maya had been sent down to let the children know that the suspicions that many had were being proven true. There were undeclared tunnels and large areas beneath the base that were never marked on any government plan, Top Secret or otherwise. She quickly passed the first door and opened up the second. "Hey you guys decent?" she called. Not hearing a response the tech poked her head in and looked around. The lockers were still closed and judging by the sound the showers were off. She stepped in and peeked in Rei's locker and she found that her clothing was still there. She looked around and spotted a trail of water that led from the shower to the new sauna. Smiling she walked over, careful not to slip on the water and knocked and opened up the door. "Are you guys decent.

"It is fine Lt. Ibuki, nothing important is showing," remarked Rei.

Maya just shook her head and commented, "Please Rei, Maya is fine." She looked in and smiled and blushed a bit. She saw how the three of them were relaxing together, and she felt her face begin to get warm. "Well it seems the suspicions of the Emperor and others were correct," began the tech, trying very hard not to think of the scene before her. "Your strikes against the dome revealed unknown areas that need to be explored. The only problem is how to break through."

"We may need to talk with Misato and Ritsuko Maya," remarked Shinji.

Maya was a bit surprised at the comment, but the looks on the children's faces showed they were serious. "Sure no problem," answered the somewhat flustered technician. "Well Misato wanted me to tell you that you were to go home, but if you need to talk with them they'll be on the bridge."

"Thanks Maya!" piped Asuka.

Maya shot the naked girl a smile then added, "Don't stay in here too long. Oh and don't forget to get something to drink afterwards." Three nods confirmed she was understood. "Okay then I'll see you on the bridge." Maya closed the door and made a beeline for the exit. A couple of section 2 guards were on duty, and they shared a smile as the heavily blushing technician flew past them. It was well known that the children, well the first three at least, had a very deep and emotional bond, so they respected their privacy.

The children stayed in the sauna for about 20 minutes, and then headed for a nice cool shower to rinse off the sweat and to get a quick wash down. They headed to a waiting vanity area where they dried themselves off and took time to dry their hair. Asuka took the longest, but with the help from Shinji and Rei it was quite enjoyable. They dressed together and sent the used towels down another chute. Shinji made sure the sauna was turned off and the three walked hand in hand, with Rei in the middle. The first stop was a nearby snack and vending area where each got a nice large juice and they took the time to enjoy it.

They pitched the empty containers in the recycle bin and headed up to the bridge, with Asuka taking the middle position and they again walked hand in hand. There were a couple of raised eyebrows, but the majority of reactions were smiles all around. As they reached the bridge Shinji swiped his badge and the door opened for the trio. As they entered they heard Misato ask, "So how the hell do we bring down that barrier?"

"Dammed if I know," answered Ristuko, "I have no idea what it is and how it functions. Figuring out how to bring that barrier down could take some time."

"We can bring it down," spoke three voices in unison.

Heads turned and they saw Asuka standing to the right of Shinji, and Rei to his left. Their hands were loosely clasped as they seemed to not quite focus on anyone, but yet everyone. "How can you bring it down?" asked Misato gently.

"All we have to do is touch it," replied the trio.

"With what?" prodded Ritsuko as gently as she could, "Your EVA units?"

The children focused on her and just smiled, "No ma'am, just our own hands." The answer was plain and unexpected. It was almost too good to be true, but since the kids had completed their task they had spent a majority of the time trying to figure out a way past the barrier.

Misato and Ritsuko had seen plenty, and their instincts were telling them to trust the kids on this one. The longtime friends shared a look, and then nodded to each other. "Well it looks like we have our way in Misato," stated Ritsuko. They again focused on the children, and they dropped each others hands. When that happened it seemed that a link was broken, and all three staggered a bit. Kaji, who had come onto the bridge right behind the kids dropped the basket of fruit he had picked up and was right there with Shinji. Misato happened to be closest to Rei, while Ritsuko supported Asuka.

"That was weird," remarked Rei.

"Are you okay," asked a concerned Misato.

"I think so," answered the girl honestly, though she wasn't completely sure to be honest. Shinji and Asuka weren't much better off, and the three were guided to the chair that the three techs had just vacated. Each was given a bit of water to drink, and some questions were asked. However all of that came to a grinding halt, when three stomachs made themselves known, and three teenagers blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"I think they could use a bite to eat then they should go home," ordered Fyutski who had seen the whole thing. So Kaji retrieved the fruit basket that he had purchased and the kids had first dibs. They ate their chosen fruit and then Shinji was handed a stack of Yen and told to go home and order a couple of large pizzas for consumption. The kids were then ushered off the bridge and then headed home.

"Now that was weird," remarked Shigiru.

"No kidding," agreed Aoba.

"Get the forces on the horn boys," ordered Misato. "We need to formulate an attack plan." With that the bridge jumped back into action. The first assault would take place, and the combined forces were now at a four to one advantage over the last known figures of the base they were going to raid.

* * *

The kids slid in the door and quickly pulled off their shoes. Shinji made a beeline straight for the phone, while Asuka and Rei took care of feeding PenPen. The bird had adapted quite well to have Asuka acting like a normal girl, and the little feather duster didn't mind being held by Rei at all. The girls headed for the expanded living room and parked themselves on the couch and leaned against each other. Shinji joined them as Rei turned on the TV in an attempt to find something decent on.

None could have told you what they were watching when the bell rang. Shinji got up and paid the deliveryman and gave him a nice tip. He had tried to refuse the tip as he was aware of who these kids were, but before he could dig out any change the door closed and the young man just shook his head.

The trio dug into the pizzas like ravenous wolves, and between the three of them there was only three slices left of one of the large pizzas that they ordered. It was still a bit early, but eyes began to droop. So Asuka put the leftovers in the fridge, while Shinji and Rei made for their bedroom and turned the bed down. They were in the process of removing their clothing for the night when Asuka slid in and closed the door behind her. She dropped every stitch of clothing right where she stood, only pausing long enough to grab her new dress to put it on a hangar.

She waited for Rei to turn on the bedside lamp, before she turned the overhead light off. She slid under the covers and snuggled up to Shinji, while Rei claimed his other side. "Night Shinji, night Rei," said the now drowsy girl. A feather touch to her cheek and Asuka opened her eyes to see Rei regarding her. She felt Rei pull their faces close, until each girl claimed the lips of the other. Tongues danced for a bit as they shared the love they had for each other. They separated, and the look in each others' eyes said more than enough. Shinji just watched with a smile on his face.

The girls turned to the young man that was sharing their bed, and it turned out that Rei would be the aggressor tonight. Asuka watched as Rei and Shinji's tongues danced for a while, then smiled as the two separated. Asuka then claimed Shinji's lips, and the process repeated itself, while Rei gently stroked the head of the only other female in the room. She watched fascinated as her two companions kissed, and smiled when the two separated, but left their foreheads touching for a bit. In a fit of impishness she leaned in and kissed them both at the same time, claming two pairs of lips as her. The return was a bit awkward at first, but it was still heartfelt. The three separated and just regarded each other. Within moments the three yawned and then shared a small laugh. Rei reached over and turned the alarm clock on, then turned the light off.

Rei and Asuka snuggled in next to Shinji, and within moments the three were out cold for the night.

* * *

It was nearing 10 PM when Misato and Kaji quietly slid into the apartment they shared. PenPen came out to greet them with TV remote in flipper. Misato bent over and ruffled the top of his feather covered head and was rewarded with a happy reply from the flightless bird. Kaji had slipped in by her and was warming up a couple of slices of the leftover pizza for the two of them. Misato however had one more task. She noticed that the living room was empty so she headed to the next possible place. Silently she slid the door open, and the moonlight from outside was more than sufficient to illuminate the room.

The three kids were cuddled in bed again, and tonight it appeared that the girls wanted a Shinji pillow. She sighed to herself because sooner or later she would have to have the talk with each of them. A quick survey of the room told her Asuka and Rei were nude under the covers, and she suspected that Shinji was as well. Another sigh followed, and then the sound of the microwave followed by the smell of warmed pizza filled the air. So Misato padded into the kitchen where Kaji was dishing up what was left of the pizza. They enjoyed their quiet meal together before they too had to call it a night. They ended up just as naked as the kids, but took some time to enjoy the physical side of their relationship before drifting off to sleep.

Tabris continued to watch, and he was truly happy not only for Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, but he was happy for Misato and Kaji. He watched with his angelic eyes at the sleeping adults and he focused in on Misato. His eyes went wide and he let out a small chuckle. Things were progressing nicely now, and in just under a year the Katsuragi household would be quite busy.


	10. School Days

School Days

* * *

It was a day that the kids were looking forward to, and in some respects not looking forward to. School was starting back up officially today and they all were headed back to school to restart things. So when the alarm sounded in the room that the children shared a slender hand reached out and silenced the offending device, and all three hunkered down for a few more minutes of sleep. The only problem is of course the snooze function as again the offending device sounded, and a frustrated German curse was heard from beneath the covers. Again the hand shot out from underneath and again the snooze button was tapped.

"You know it will just go off again in another nine minutes," remarked Shinji.

"I know," agreed Asuka, "but I'm too comfortable to move Shinji-kun." Her attention focused on the form next to her. "What about you Rei?" she asked.

Rei smiled softly as she snuggled into Asuka's embrace and compressed the girl's breasts against her bare back, "I find I am quite comfortable here."

"Okay but if I don't get up Misato will try to cook again," stated Shinji in a no-nonsense tone.

The girls opened their eyes and regarded their other bedmate. A pair of sighs escaped their lips and the two girls began to rise for the day. Shinji got up on his side of the bed and pulled a pair of shorts on. The girls didn't bother with anything except for a couple of robes and all three headed for the bathroom for their morning routine. Since Shinji did most of the cooking, with the occasional assist from either the girls or Kaji, he was washed down first at the hands of the pair of Asuka and Rei. They had set out their clothes the night before so all Shinji had to do was to dry off and get dressed. He gave the girls a kiss each and closed the door behind him as the pair sat down and took their morning shower.

Shinji padded into the kitchen and immediately turned on the coffee pot. Misato and Kaji had taken to the stuff recently, and in the guise of saving time he prepared the pot the night before. The process began fairly quickly and within minutes the kitchen and the rest of the expanded apartment was filling with the aroma of the morning beverage. Having done some shopping last night with the girls he had more than enough for a western style breakfast. Rei's diet had radically changed recently, and she was enjoying the flavors of fish, chicken, and on rare occasion pork or beef. Shinji cracked a carton of eggs and got out the largest skillet to place it on the heat. The bacon he was using was the pre-cooked type that had recently become available and he found he liked it. He put a large portion of a package into the microwave for heating and he loaded up the oversized toaster with plenty of bread to feed his family. He took the time to reach up and grab a can of sardines for their other member of the household, and sure enough as soon as he opened the can he felt a light peck on his leg.

He looked down into the hungry eyes of PenPen who almost seemed to be salivating as he awaited his breakfast. "Okay PenPen, here is your breakfast," he told the bird as he dumped the contents of the tin into his awaiting bowl. The penguin went about enjoying his morning meal and was quite content to remain where he was at the moment.

Shinji now began the process of cooking the eggs in the now hot skillet. Scrambled eggs were simple enough and the skillet was large enough to handle them all in one go. A familiar yawn was heard, and a sleepy Misato called out, "Mornin' Shinji," as she headed for the coffee pot where her elixir was waiting. She poured a mug and added a few cubes of sugar and took her first pull and let out a sigh of contentment.

He turned and greeted her, "Morning Misato. Breakfast will be ready shortly." He regarded his guardian as she stood there in a tank top that looked like it was ready to burst it was so tight. Thankfully she had been able to have enough cognizance to pull on her favorite pair of cut off jeans this morning, unlike some earlier mornings. She had a serious case of bed-head as well, and it was still axiomatic that Misato was not a morning person.

She was about halfway through her first mug when her brain became fully engaged. It was then she noticed the toaster and its waiting load. So without messing with any of Shinji's settings on the contraption she pushed the button and slid the bread in to be toasted to perfection. Her sense of smell was still quite good and she quickly investigated the microwave. She found the bacon warmed and put the slices on the waiting plate. It wasn't long until Rei and Asuka came out dressed in their uniforms for the day, followed by a dressed and shaved Kaji who also was ready for the day. The former spy hugged the two girls and gave Misato another good morning kiss. "Good morning Shinji," he called as he poured himself a mug.

"Morning Kaji. Breakfast is just about ready," he announced. As he said that the toast popped up and Asuka went to work collecting it on a plate and brought it to the table. The five sat down and enjoyed their meal, while PenPen went and grabbed the morning paper and headed for his little domain. The morning conversation was pleasant, and the rather unique family shared some laughs this morning, mostly at Misato's expense.

The meal went fairly quickly, and Shinji, Rei, and Asuka filled the bentos for the day at school. The preparations were made the night before and were technically the leftovers from dinner, but that was done deliberately as to make things a bit easier in the morning. The kids packed their school bags, and Shinji put his and the bentos into a small backpack that he quickly donned. They kids bid their goodbye's to Misato and Kaji, put on their shoes, and headed out the door.

Unsurprisingly they found Hikari, Toji, and Kenskue waiting for them just outside the door. The teens headed down the walkway all under the watchful eye of Section 2. The conversation was light and pleasant as they made their way to the waiting school, the breeze was quite pleasant and it really made the trek enjoyable. They arrived at the school gates and found the crowd a bit larger than before impact, and it seemed to bode well for the year. The kids made their way to their classroom and there were many familiar faces waiting for them. It seemed someone wanted to keep the Marduke children in one class, and since most of them had grown up together it made sense. It was obvious to most that the class rep and the class jock were an item, but what stunned most is the way Shinji, Asuka, and Rei acted. Rei was acting quite warm with everyone and Asuka was no where near as brash as she had been before. Shinji was not as withdrawn as he had been when he had arrived months ago either. So the girls gossiped a bit and the guys approached Toji with some questions, however the jock was not about to destroy the friendship he had built with Shinji, nor the ones he was building with Rei.

Kenskue was just as tightlipped as Toji and many of the fellow students tried to mob Hikari as she walked into the classroom. However she had that particular look when they started, and all the students thought better of it. They filed into the classroom and all the students booted up their laptops for the day and they logged onto the local network. The homeroom teacher arrived a bit before the bell, and when the bell did ring Hikari did the usual routine which the students followed without question.

Their homeroom teacher was still just as old as ever and it seemed like it was about to be another extremely boring day of learning on their own, again. However the teacher spoke up after he called the roll. "Class, I'd like to welcome all of you back. I must say it is good to see all of you in good health and what I hope are good spirits. However before we begin we have a new student joining us today." He turned to the door and called, "You can come in now."

A girl of average height, with somewhat long mahogany colored hair entered and promptly wrote her name on the chalkboard. She turned and bowed to the class and introduced herself, "Hello I'm Mana Kirishima and I'm new to Tokyo 3. I guess I'll be joining you for a while."

This was a shock to the class, even more so to the class rep. So it was with some surprise that an instant message popped up on her laptop, and she figured he would be the first to ask

_AidaK: What is up with this? Kind of suspicious if you ask me. Did you have any warning?_

_HorakiH: I wish I knew. I heard nothing from the office when I came in last Friday. There was also nothing for me when I stopped by the office this morning._

_AidaK: Well it still is suspicious if you ask me._

_HorakiH: Normally I'd say you're being paranoid. However recent events may give you some justification. I'm more worried about Asuka, Rei, and Shinji._

_AidaK: I'll keep things quiet and I'll let you know later._

_HorakiH: No problem._

Kenskue of course was all action from that point on. He took one hell of a gamble and got up the gumption and began to not so subtlety hack his way into NERV. He was hoping for someone's attention.

Ten minutes in and another IM window opened up on his computer.

_NERV: After the lecture I gave you last time I'm surprised you have the balls to try and hack your way in so obviously you little snot._

_AidaK: Well I have a good reason you know_

_NERV: And that would be??_

_AidaK: We got a new student today, and the class rep had zero warning._

_NERV: Really now? Interesting. You sure Miss Horaki had no warning._

_AidaK: Yep, just asked earlier before I started._

_NERV: You get the name?_

_AidaK: Mana Kirishima_

_NERV: Okay let me check a few things_

Kenskue waited a bit and began to set up his search parameters and script for the Magi to run. It wasn't that hard really as he knew what he was doing more or less, and he knew the other end would take things and put a bit more polish on them to search more databases.

_NERV: Well that is news to Section 2 as well. Also we have no official records of her transfer as of yet. Something is suspicious if you ask me. Your script ready yet?_

_AidaK: Sure is, here you go._

_NERV: Excellent. I'll have the Magi see what they can find, and you can have a copy after we review the findings._

_AidaK: Great! Thanks Doc!_

_NERV: Don't get a swelled head punk. Still, thanks for the heads up. Keep your eyes open and let Misato or Kaji know if you see things that set your alarms off, other than your usual paranoia._

_AidaK: Yes ma'am!_

The window closed itself and Kenskue went back to trying to pay attention.

Lunch finally arrived but storm clouds had decided to roll in. So it was with some stares as Shinji, Rei, and Asuka joined their desks together to share their lunchtime together. "Mind if we join?" asked Hikari.

The trio in question knew who the total group was, and to be honest they really wouldn't mind the company. They shared a quick look and just smiled, "Sure, why not," stated Asuka in a pleasant tone. So Toji brought over a pair of desks followed by a couple of chairs, and Kenskue moved his desk over and the six teens began to enjoy their lunch together.

Mana just watched out of the corner of her eye. Her main targets were right there making it so easy to observe. She worked to pick up on snippets of conversation, and it turned out to be what was considered by most to be standard conversation. So it came with some surprise when she heard a voice call her name. "Excuse me?" she asked, a bit ashamed at having spaced out like she did.

"What the devil asked," began Toji, "is if you would like to join us?" The devil comment earned him an elbow from Hikari, which Asuka quickly thanked her for.

Mana was shocked, she never, ever, expected anything to go this easy. So it was with some puzzlement when she answered, "Um, sure." So she grabbed a chair and found herself between Hikari and Rei, who were facing each other.

"Sorry I didn't spot you earlier," apologized Hikari, "Else I would have invited you to join us right away."

"Oh that's no problem," answered Mana.

Finally the questions began from the group, and thankfully they were easy questions that she had the answers down by heart, when they asked about her family it turned out to be the hardest, however thankfully the group dropped that line of questioning fairly quickly. She knew that everyone at the table had lost a parent, or were essentially orphans. She found herself enjoying the chat in spite of her mission.

Kenskue found himself participating in the conversation, but thankfully he had a very good memory, and he would be sending a quick report out to someone after school. That and with some hacking he may be able to dig up something for NERV.

The day ended and the teens headed out the door. Hikari didn't need to stay behind for anything and they headed off in their usual direction. Mana had left and proceeded in a path that was orthogonal to theirs but tomorrow would be a new day and they were sure that they would see her again. The train station was not that crowded and they made a trip to the mall as Rei needed some new chalks and to get a couple of new canvases delivered. She greeted the store owner and he of course had to meet all her friends. A section 2 agent arrived on the scene with a wide smile on his large frame. Rei placed her order and the canvases were taken by the helpful agent who disappeared out a side door. With the excursion to the mall complete the kids boarded the train and headed to their stop. The six teens took their leave at the entrance, where Kenskue headed in one direction, Toji walked Hikari home, and Shinji and the girls headed to their familiar home. Things had heated up and the humidity was nearly stifling to be honest. So in the fifteen minutes it took for them to finish the trek, all three were beyond hot and buttons had been undone to provide some relief.

They arrived at the apartment complex and rode the elevator in air conditioned gratitude. Stepping off again into the oppressive air they walked quickly to the waiting and welcoming door. The canvases that Rei had purchased were waiting for her outside the door. Asuka swiped her card and led the way in. Rei quickly followed with her canvases with Shinji close behind. Shinji closed the door and grabbed the mail while the girls began to pull their shoes off quickly followed by parts of their uniforms as they headed for their room.

Shinji sorted the mail quickly, and there was only one bill, the rest was just junk mail. He headed for his room and found the girls already stripped down to their panties. Both were holding fans as they quickly went to work trying to cool themselves down. Shinji quickly removed his shirt and Asuka just as quickly gathered it up along with the other whites in the room and promptly walked to start a load of wash so the three would have plenty of clean shirts and blouses for the next day. Rei pulled on a light grey t-shirt that hugged her frame nicely, and then gathered her school books and made a line for the kitchen. Shinji was down to his boxers and grabbed a comfortable pair of shorts to slide on. As he was pulling them on Asuka had arrived and she grabbed a tight red t-shirt that left little to the imagination. She smiled as she spotted Shinji grab her books and his and the pair headed for the kitchen to complete their homework.

* * *

Kenskue slid in the door and griped, "Man that is awful out there." He too had begun to sweat in the heat and he headed off to his room to get changed. Finishing that task he booted up his computer and checked his email account. Sure enough a file was there waiting for him. He read it once, then twice before he chose to send off a reply to the address that he knew was encrypted. He gave a report and sent the email. He noticed that it auto-deleted out of his sent mail box, and he knew better than to try and recover it. He poured over the documents and he found himself agreeing with whomever made the notes. Things were just way too neat in his opinion.

His phone rang and he answered it. "Your opinion?" asked the heavily modified voice.

"Things seem too neat if you ask me," admitted the boy. "Almost like she is a plant."

"Agreed," replied the voice. "Your desktop now has a direct chat link to me and to Section 2. Keep your eyes open." The call was ended and Kenskue hung up the phone. He deleted the email and its contents and decided that it would be a good idea to finish his homework.

* * *

"Can he be trusted Doctor?"

"I think so," admitted Ritsuko. "He is friends with them, and with all that has happened he is using his skills to protect them to the best of his ability."

"Understandable," agreed Fuyutski.

"And his hacking incident?" asked Misato.

"Too clumsy for him," answered Maya. "I think he wanted our attention."

"That too is understandable," added Fuyutski. He thought for a moment. "Keep an eye on this young man," ordered the Commander. "Also keep an eye on Miss Horaki and her sisters, along with Mr. Suzahara and his sister. I want full surveillance on this Kirishima but I want it quiet and unobtrusive." The Section 2 chief nodded. "Very well then, I think we are done with that for the moment. So when are the children scheduled for their next tests?"

"I was thinking Friday afternoon," admitted the doctor.

"That should be sufficient. Any word on our other developing issues?"

"Well nothing we have can penetrate the field surrounding the locations in question. The Americans are standing by to aid if needed, as are the British and Chinese," added Aoba.

"Well keep working," ordered the Commander, "I'm sure we'll come up with something." He looked around the room. "Well that seems to wrap things up. Second shift is coming in and we have things to get done." With that the Fuyutski dismissed the meeting and they headed off into their respective directions.

Kaji ended up catching up with Misato and they walked together on their way out. "So what do you think about this Kirishima? Do you think we need to bring things up?"

Misato pondered that for a moment, "No, I don't think that would be wise. I'll just inquire about how things were on their first day back to school. If they tell me they'll tell me."

Kaji couldn't fault her logic as she really knew the kids. However considering the direction they were headed in he made a quick decision. He used one hand to grope Misato, which had the desired reaction, and with his other hand he skillfully relieved Misato of her car keys. In a fit of impishness he dangled her keys in front of her nose.

Misato's face became a touch stormy at that. "Give those back Kaji!"

He flashed a killer smile at the love of his life and added, "First one to the car drives!" and promptly took off running leaving a stunned Misato in his wake.

Misato stood there stunned for a moment and then yelled, "Kaji you jerk!" She reached down and pulled off her heels and grabbed them before taking off in pursuit. She got stuck at the elevators and by the time she reached the parking level Kaji had already pulled her car up and had the engine warming with the passenger door opened and awaiting her arrival. She fumed a bit but took the time to slip her shoes back on. She slid into the passenger seat and closed the door as she buckled herself in. "You're still a jerk ya know," griped the well endowed woman.

"I know but I still love you," admitted the former spy. He put the car into gear and drove off.

* * *

He preferred the darkness for his work, it felt comforting to him to be honest. He read over the report that his agent had submitted and he couldn't believe his luck. She had been invited into the group that they were a part of. Oh this would make things so much easier for him. He would continue his work, then at the right time he would have the three eliminated and he would have the path clear to become a God! Soon, yes very soon. His masters may have failed, but he would not.


	11. Striking Back

Restoration Ch 11

Research, research, and more research. Ritsuko was up to her armpits in research to be honest, and thankfully the kids were on their way in for their first synch test post impact, so she could ignore the research without getting in trouble. That accursed field refused to reveal any secrets and trying to dig down to get through was yielding zilch. They confirmed that the field was spherical for sure, but getting through the darn thing was escaping both her and the Magi as well. So here she sat, cold coffee on her desk, note everywhere, and not a bit closer to the answer. Ritsuko leaned back in her chair and focused on the ceiling, as if that had a chance of containing the answers she sought, however the tiles and the fluorescent lights held no answer to the mystery she was pursuing, and she decided to close her eyes for a bit.

A soft knock at her office door got her attention, along with Shinji's polite voice calling, "Dr. Akagi? We're here."

Ritsuko stretched out a bit and heard a few things pop. "Boy I must have been at it longer than I thought," she spoke softly to herself. Smiling she straightened herself out and called out, "Come on in you three!" She smiled as Shinji opened the door and let Asuka and Rei in first before he followed and closed the door upon entering. "Great! I'm glad you all made it." She focused on the three teens and actually smiled for all of them. The Impact opened her eyes to quite a bit, and she decided it would be better to be the best person she could be, in addition to being a genius in her field. "Well I suspect you all know why you are here." The kids just nodded in response. Smiling she continued, "Well considering your current relationship we had a locker room set aside for your exclusive use." She looked at them with nearly pleading eyes, "I know I'm probably asking a bit more than you want, but can you please refrain from inappropriate activity while in there?"

The children blushed a bit and Asuka spoke up, "I think we can do that." She regarded Ritsuko's office for a second, and out of genuine curiosity asked, "So what are you working on? I never recall seeing your office this messy."

Ritsuko chuckled at that comment, "Well that field you guys smacked on a few days ago is resisting all attempts at entry. As far as we can tell time has stopped and I have no clue of what to do to get things moving again. The Magi locally have been working night and day, to say nothing about the Magi at other locations. Right now we are drawing a blank."

"We can take it down," replied the three children in an odd perfect unison.

"Excuse me?" asked Ritsuko. She was not sure if she had heard correctly. "You said you can take it down?"

"Yes," replied the trio in unison. "We can take the field down."

"How do you know this?" asked the bottle blonde.

"We are not sure," they admitted, "but we know we can."

Ritsuko sighed at that statement. She knew confidence when she heard it, and it was more than evident in all three voices. So she looked to the kids and stated, "Why don't you three go get changed, and we'll meet with the others afterward."

"No problem," they continued, although not in unison anymore.

"Okay then scoot," she ordered in a teasing tone as she herself rose to head down to the test area.

* * *

The test had been running now for about thirty minutes, and all the children were showing in the 80% range. The data was being collected automatically and Misato, Maya, and Ritsuko discussed the revelation that the children had dropped on the poor doctor. "So you actually believe what they said?" asked Misato. "I'm kind of surprised because they never mentioned any new abilities that they thought they had."

"I know," agreed Ritsuko, "However as they came in they were chatting like normal and when Asuka asked what I was up to, well I told her and that is when the whole unison thing started up."

"Well after what the three of them went through I suppose that they haven't manifested things like this sooner," added Maya.

"What makes you say that?" asked Misato.

Maya thought for a brief moment and then added, "Well how much do we really truly know about the Evangelions? Also I doubt any of us will know what the three of them went through up until we found them asleep in your apartment Misato. So in some way it makes sense that they would manifest something sooner rather than later."

Misato sighed, "I suppose you are correct. However the question is how they will take it down. What will happen?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until after the test is over," concluded Ritsuko.

"Agreed," added Misato. "I'll go let the commander know so we can start putting some pieces into place. I have no desire for us to get caught with our pants down." With that she hopped off the unused console and left the test control box to let the boss know.

* * *

The meeting was impromptu but the important individuals were in attendance, and some by remote live feed. The children were seated off to the side waiting for their part. "So you think that the children can bring down these fields?" asked a senior JSDF officer who was seated next to the Emperor's representative.

"They are very sure," confirmed Fyutski.

The aide to the Emperor asked, "I am curious to how this will be done?" His gaze shifted to the children and his face bore a warm and curious smile.

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei shared a look that communicated something between the three of them. Shinji then rose and bowed, "Sir, we are not sure exactly how as of yet, however we do know that we will not need our Eva units for this."

"Are you certain?" asked Ritsuko.

"Hai!" replied the children with confidence.

The aide smiled and looked at his companion, "Well I guess you, NERV, and the Americans have an operation to plan. I'll brief the Emperor." With that he rose and bowed to the assembled group and departed leaving them to plan.

* * *

For anyone that has studied military history, some of the best and most effective plans can be made nearly off the cuff, but must be carefully executed. Also for anyone that has raised teenagers they know for a fact that getting them up before the crack of dawn can border on impossible, as Misato was now finding out. "Come on you guys you need to get up now," she ordered. The only response was three groans from underneath the shared covers. Misato knew it was time to pull out her most effective weapon. "Okay," she spoke in a deceptively sweet voice, "I guess I'll have to make breakfast then!" Her tone was just so chipper and excited that it had the desired effect.

In unison all three children shot up out of bed, the girls in their panties, Shinji in his boxers, with identical looks of pure horror on their faces. Shinji led the way out while Rei and Asuka grabbed their robes and secured them around their frames to preserve their modesty. It was a well-oiled, but barely awake machine that hit the kitchen quickly. Misato couldn't help herself and she nearly collapsed in the hallway of the expanded apartment laughing her ass off. When the laughter started Asuka, Rei, and Shinji shared a look. "I think we've been had," stated Asuka in a resigned tone.

"Agreed," added Rei with a sigh as she went about her morning routine in helping with breakfast.

It was still dark when breakfast was finished, and Kaji and Misato shooed the children off to get cleaned up and dressed while they took care of washing the dishes. The children were well motivated and they came out of their room within thirty minutes ready for the day. All were dressed comfortably for the day in jean-shorts and various t-shirts that they had acquired. "Well we are ready," announced Rei.

Misato and Kaji regarded their kids for a moment, and realized that under their calm exteriors there was a level of apprehension, but that was to be expected. Thankfully this morning Kaji was the quickest and grabbed the keys as the adults led the way out of the apartment. Misato's car was waiting for them in the parking garage and the Shinji hopped in the back first followed by Rei who took a spot on Shinji's lap, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Asuka followed and settled herself in quickly, and in an almost unconscious move she pulled Rei's legs into her lap. There seemed to be a possessiveness developing between the three of them, and it appeared that they each were claiming the others. Misato remained silent as she secured herself in and regarded the trio in the back. They had closed their eyes in an attempt to get some more sleep during the drive in.

Arriving at NERV they found a VTOL waiting for them along with an awaiting Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga. They were out of their standard NERV uniforms and were dressed in what was the standard combat wear of the JSDF, but with NERV patches. Both had semiautomatic rifles and ammo for said weapons, along with a set of weapons that were waiting for Misato and Kaji. Said pair had ducked inside to change into their waiting combat wear, and well before the required time they boarded the waiting VTOL and it then began the procedures for takeoff.

Transitioning out of the geofront was routine and as they turned to head toward the rally point where one of the divisions of the JSDF waited Misato turned and began to recap. "Okay here is the plan," she began. "Shigeru you are watching over Rei, Makoto you are with Shinji, and I'm with Asuka. We each will be with them along with a platoon each of infantry. Shinji, Rei, Asuka, your protective equipment is also equipped with two way communications to keep you in touch with each other and Maya and Ritsuko back in HQ. Your progress will be tracked and monitored closely so you don't move too quickly, understood?" She regarded the children with her statement, and all three nodded in agreement.

"Good," she continued. "Kaji you have the intel teams and you are running them. You know your targets and we have JSDF explosive teams as well as American teams as well. So you be careful and no heroics, we just need to capture information."

Kaji gave Misato a smile and offered, "I promise, nothing stupid."

Misato knew he was being truthful, and she continued on. "Okay once we land it will be a last rundown and we start moving in as the sun comes up. Any questions?" Everyone knew their jobs, and there was none. "Okay kids your stuff is in the back, go get changed and put your civvies into the packs. We are about ten minutes out so keep your game face on." They broke up and the children went into the back and quickly changed into their new clothing and gear. Each had on a flak vest that had been quickly made for them, along with a protective helmet with communications gear. They didn't put on the helmet right away.

Landing went textbook easy and the passengers all disembarked quickly. The door to the VTOL closed and it quickly rose and headed to a rally point that had been designated for their use. An older gentleman in a JSDF uniform waited with a gruff smile and greying hair and he watched as the group from NERV approached. "Well you are right on time Katsuragi. Good to know some things have changed."

Misato chuckled a bit at the barb, she knew an old trainer of hers had made division commander before Impact, and she wasn't surprised to see him. She saluted smartly as she greeted him, "Reporting as ordered General."

He returned the salute and dropped his, and Misato then dropped her salute. "Reporting to me my ass. If anything I'm reporting to you since this is your little shindig." He held out his hand and Misato took the offered hand and shook it. "Good to see you again Katsuragi."

"Likewise General," she replied.

"Well it seems like everyone is here," he continued looking around. "We've already been in touch with your HQ and they are standing by. We have live satellite imagery ready and we have live flyovers by unmanned recon aircraft going on as we speak. It appears that Tenshi-dono is worried about your charges there." He regarded the children with a warm smile. His pair were college age and nearly out of the house fully, and his house was becoming an empty nest. "I'm honored to meet you," he greeted the children with a bow.

"Likewise sir," replied all three in unison as they bowed in return.

"Well I'm guessing you did another rundown on the way here. So we are ready to head out when you are," mentioned the general. He gestured and three young officers approached with what appeared to be seasoned senior non-commissioned officers. "I have detailed three of my best platoons to the children. They will keep you safe." He focused on the children as he spoke, and each pair went to their assigned child to meet them and their NERV minder.

It wasn't ten minutes later then each platoon departed for their specific entry point and the general himself was getting ready to move. "So you think they are for real sir?" asked his senior most NCO.

"Yeah I do," replied the general. "I've seen the footage of what those kids went through and we all saw the images of the attack on NERV. So as far as I'm concerned this is for real and we are getting our country back from rogues and evil people."

"Understood sir," replied the NCO. "So shall we?"

The general smiled viciously, "Yes lets. I figure our boys are more than ready."

The sun began to rise on Japan, and the children were in place at their respective entry points, flanked by troops on foot and in vehicle. All were armed to the teeth and ready to take action if needed. They all knew they had been spotted by the townsfolk surrounding the base, and there was many a face of varying age peeking out of windows to see their military at work. Now however things were about to begin. Shinji reported in first, "Unit one, ready."

Rei followed next, "Unit zero, ready."

Asuka finished the circuit, "Unit two, ready,"

"Understood," acknowledged Maya by remote. The tech checked her station and the information displayed on the giant overhead display. She looked to Ritsuko and smiled.

Ritsuko returned the smile and turned to Fyutski. "Commander, all units and the children report ready."

He sighed and smiled a bit at what he was about to do. "Very well then. Commence the operation."

Maya's fingers flew over her keyboard and she called into her headset, "Operation is a go, all units move out." Encrypted transmissions began to fly through the air, and the children each took a deep breath and cleared their minds. In the calm air a wind seemed to whip up around them and each stretched out their right hand and they let their palms come into contact with the field. The field itself flared and became somewhat visible to the amassed troops. The children began to walk forward and the field began to shrink as they took their first steps, followed closely by their NERV overseer and the JSDF platoon. The amassed divisions moved quickly and as the field shrank they too began to enter the base. Fences were quickly cut and breached, and units began to move to their assigned positions.

The children continued to walk, each guided by a specific voice that they had gotten to know at NERV, and each voice was being overseen by the tag-team of Maya and Ritsuko. At points they had the children pause, and that had the effect of allowing many of the infantry troops to get into a solid position. Movement continued, and birds that had been frozen in time in flight, or perched in their trees had movement, and they went about their business for the first time since the world had been restored. Finally they arrived at a point where the first few groups of the shock troops that had attacked NERV could be taken into custody. Finally the order was given, the children advanced, and the JSDF pounced.

The shock troops were in a daze, and they found themselves staring down the barrels of JSDF weapons. The other end of the weapons had faces that ranged from contempt to outright fury. It was a 3 to 1 ratio, and resistance was dealt with harshly, the work to secure the troops went quickly and again the children began to move. As they moved three other technicians on the bridge were watching the progress of the children individually while keeping close watch on their vital signs. It was clear that the children were under some stress, but that was not unexpected.

"How is he doing Satsuke?" asked the one technician.

"Shinji's a trooper Aoi. He is progressing right along," replied said technician knows as Satsuke. She smiled at his progress and then asked, "So how are our girls doing ladies?"

"Rei-chan is doing just fine," replied the other female technician.

"Good to hear," added Satsuke, "So how about our favorite redhead? Aoi?"

"She is doing just fine," replied Aoi. "She is quite focused."

A call cut in on their headsets. "Ladies have the children hold position and take a break. The JSDF are starting to clear some buildings and evacuating families that live on post," ordered Ritsuko.

"Roger," replied the three women, who quickly relayed the call to their respective child and accompanying platoon.

* * *

Shinji sat back in the armored vehicle and the gunner smiled and handed the boy a cold bottle of water. Shinji thanked the soldier and quickly polished it off. "How you doing?" asked Makoto.

"Not too bad I suppose," he replied. "I just am a bit tired though. I don't think any of us slept that well."

Shinji's admission was straight and to the point. Makoto however understood where he was coming from, and he didn't like the early hours either. "Hey don't worry about it Shinji. Before you know it everything will be over and you'll be back home resting up."

Shinji just smiled, "Yeah after I cook or order take-out. We can't let Misato near the kitchen." They shared a laugh at that as Makoto knew how bad Misato really was in the kitchen.

* * *

Misato handed Asuka a cold bottle of water which she promptly downed in one long pull. "Thanks Misato," stated the young German girl. "This is a little tougher than I thought," she admitted aloud.

Misato looked at Asuka for a moment, and decided to ask something, "So how did you guys know that you would be able to take the field down?"

The redhead thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not really sure," she began. "When we reported to Dr. Akagi prior to our synch test she was working on the field and I happened to ask what she was working on, and she told up. For some reason at that moment I knew that the three of us could take it down, and I knew that Rei and Shinji knew as well."

"That doesn't tell me much," chided Misato.

Asuka sighed and admitted, "I know it doesn't Misato, but that is all I have at the moment."

"Well if you think of anything let me know. I don't want you guys to get hurt," stated Misato.

"No problem,"

* * *

Rei was sipping from the bottle as she rested in the vehicle. Shigeru was across from the young woman and was generally pleased to see her smile. "Hey how did that painting of the two girls come out?" he asked in curiosity.

Rei smiled at his question and answered, "Quite nicely actually. Nozomi and Mari-chan love it."

Shigeru smiled and added, "I heard they weren't the only ones."

Rei actually brightened a bit, "No, their families were quite impressed as well, as were some of my senseis in school." She looked at the familiar technician and asked, "So why did we pause?"

"Oh that is easy," he answered. "The JSDF is working on clearing buildings and making sure the civilian families are evacuated."

Rei accepted the answer with a small hum.

* * *

The process continued throughout the early morning hours, and man by man, and building by building the base was secured. Finally they were at the base headquarters itself. Teams were amassed and ready to follow the children in, but the three stopped for a moment. "Hey what's wrong you three?" asked Maya via secure radio.

"Nothing's wrong," started Asuka.

"We are just going to have to take our helmets and vests off so we can move easier," continued Rei.

"The barrier is about to be collapsed fully in a hurry," finished Shinji.

The technicians at NERV, and the soldiers on the field shared a look as those that could hear what the children said puzzled over their meaning. Finally a fairly smart Colonel cut in. "You heard them, get ready to move. Kids before you do anything I want you to be prepared to be physically moved into an armored transport. I'm not taking a chance of us missing someone and letting them take a potshot at you. Agreed?"

"Hai," replied the children.

The drivers of the armored transports positioned their vehicles in such a way as all someone would have to do is to grab a child, take two steps, and get them to the relative safety of the vehicle in question. When the drivers reported ready the accompanying platoons readied themselves to bug out in a hurry. The Colonel listened and finally stated. "Okay kids the show is all yours to finish."

"Thank you!" came the reply from all three.

Each child promptly removed their helmet and handed it off to a nearby soldier who also helped them out of their protective vest. The children had had plenty of hand-to-hand training from experts in martial arts, and each took a familiar stance. One by one the children found their centers, and focused in on the task at hand. As a unit they opened their eyes and with a cry they struck the field with the palms of their hands. This had two amazing effects. The shield which had been just shrinking down into a large cylinder shape from the original spherical seemed to shatter into millions of pieces. The second effect is those millions of shards just dissipated like smoke in the wind, never to be seen again. Waiting soldiers quickly gathered the children up into the waiting transports, and the platoons sped away leaving the assault teams to do their job.

It was nearing lunchtime and with the after action reports made Misato found the children underneath a tree crashed out together while being watched by their platoons who continued to guard them like hawks. "They've had a long day ma'am," spoke up one young private.

"That they have soldier," agreed Misato. "Well now begins the fun part, trying to wake teenagers." She heard a few chuckles at her complaint. There was more than one person in the assembled group who was about to deal with what she was about to.

It was midafternoon when Misato pulled into her familiar spot in the parking garage. As the motion ceased the children woke an Asuka slid her feet and legs off of Rei's lap allowing the girl to get out. Asuka quickly followed and the girls helped Shinji up and out. They trailed Misato to the elevator which they rode to a very familiar floor. It was an exhausted bunch that approached the apartment door which Misato opened to reveal unfamiliar footwear. "We're back!" called the mistress of the house, and Hikari Horaki poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys welcome back! We got some food on so you guys can eat then go get cleaned up now while you can," ordered their class rep in her usual no nonsense tone.

Kodama Horaki came out of the bath that the children had used in a pair of shorts and slightly wet in spots t-shirt. "Hey the bath is drawn and I set out a change of clothing for the three of you, so don't waste time." Shinji, Asuka, and Rei just smiled at Kodama.

It was then that the other presence in the house made herself known by colliding with Shinji, hugging him tightly. "Shinji," squealed Nozomi, "Welcome home!"

"Hey kiddo," greeted Shinji, and Nozomi gave him a bright smile.

"What, we don't rate?" chided Asuka in a teasing tone. Nozomi just laughed and promptly greeted all the rest.

"So did you help out too?" asked Rei of Nozomi.

"No I was here to keep PenPen out of trouble. I've been playing some video games with him," replied the youngest in the apartment. She then took the nearest pair of hand, which happened to belong to Rei and Asuka and began to pull. "Well come on you heard nee-chan, the bath is ready so get moving," she ordered in a tone very similar to her sisters.

He realized two things as he came to, one his head hurt like hell, the second is that he was missing his right hand. He didn't realize fully where he was, and at the moment he didn't have the strength to move. So he let darkness claim him for now. Rest is what he needed, and that is what he would get.

* * *

I know it has been a while for this one, but my muse on this story took an extended vacation on me and I got hip deep in another one. Thankfully this one called back to me and I was able get out a chapter fairly quickly. More to come I promise, but I can't make a promise on the timeframe. Thanks to all who have read this and who have continued to read this. Reviews are appreciated and desired, mostly because they help me improve and point out mistakes I may have made.


	12. Aftermath of Round 1

Restoration, Ch. 12, Aftermath of Round 1

* * *

Three days had passed since they had helped to retake the JSDF base and the children were now returning to school after they had inadvertently exhausted themselves bringing down the field that had surrounded the base. So the trio walked into their classroom where their core group of friends was waiting for them.

"Hey guys" began Toji, "good to see the dead walking again."

"Morning stooge," greeted Asuka with a mild yawn.

"Hey guys," greeted Shinji. Rei just waived a bit before hiding a yawn behind her hand.

Kenskue took a good look at the trio for a moment before remarking, "You guys look wiped. You aren't getting sick or anything?"

"No nothing like that," replied Shinji. "Just some NERV business that was a bit more exhausting than we anticipated."

"Oh," remarked Hikari, "You mean the raid on the JSDF base." A trio of heads regarded her for a moment and she just added, "It was all over the news and you three were out the day before and the day after the raid too, so it wasn't that hard to put together."

"Just keep things quiet please Hikari," requested Rei in a quiet tone. "Our participation is supposed to be low key."

"No problem," agreed Hikari.

"So just out of curiosity," began Kenskue in a low voice, "what did you have to do? Never saw your units launch."

Rei answered softly, "It was something that we only could do. We aren't ready to talk about it yet." That answer seemed to mollify their classmate and he just nodded and let the subject drop.

"Hi everyone!" greeted a fast moving Mana as she blew into the classroom slightly winded and barely in time for the bell. "Did I miss anything?" she asked as she looked around and spotted her favorite trio and monitoring target. "You guys look like hell," she remarked.

"Blame NERV," replied Asuka. Before more could be said the day began and their lessons began in earnest. Thankfully due to volunteers from NERV and the judicious application of technology many of their math and science based lessons were handled on a remote basis and the class was able to fully interact with their NERV employees turned temporary instructors. Maya Ibuki's smiling face greeted the group on the screen/board and their math lesson was in full swing.

* * *

Waking up with what felt like a college hangover he struggled to his feet and began to make his way away from the cross that contained Lillith for however many untold years. It was time to get back topside and reassert control of the situation. After all Gendo Ikari answered to no one. His gait was slow and unhurried, mostly thanks to the throbbing in his head. He was already accepting that his right hand was gone, and probably forever. However that was a small price to pay.

He was beginning to formulate a plan as he approached the exit to the chamber. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his card and swiped it in the reader by the exit. The door took some time to open, but he was a patient man. The hallway was finally revealed and he began his trek, confident in himself.

* * *

Hyuga had the current duty shift while Maya was helping with teaching via remote link and Shigeru was off on a quick break and drink run for the trio that helped to run the bridge. Things were nice and quiet, and to be honest after the Angel Wars peace and quiet were nice and enjoyable things. He was catching up on some paperwork that could be done with electronic methods when an alarm went off and a window popped up on his screen. He read the alert and quickly pressed a couple of commands using his keyboard that set off a preplanned response.

Alarms quickly sounded and the technicians got to work, while Misato, Kaji, and Fyutski quickly responded. Shigeru was hot on their heels and he tossed Hyuga's drink to the busy man who just held up his hand and caught the flying drink. Maya's was placed at her station for her to consume later and he quickly got to work.

"We have a subject in the elevator from the chamber, working to confirm," spoke a female voice.

Ritsuko and Maya ran in to aid in the situation, and Section 2 was already moving, though some were moving in the shadows.

"Confirmed," stated Hyuga, "Subject: Bastard, is in the elevator and on the move."

"Lock it down until the rest of the pieces are in place," ordered Misato.

"Understood," replied Maya as she typed furiously. Her fingers flew over her keyboard and within moments the elevator was stopped and the shaft was sealed to prevent escape.

"Law enforcement is on the move," reported Shigeru. Agents of the national police were on the move and were chomping at the bit to get ahold of the subject that was now found and moving, and it was only a matter of time before he would be theirs. Shigeru had established a good working relationship with many in the law enforcement community recently and he was acting as the liaison between NERV and those agencies.

"ETA?" asked Misato.

"Arriving gate two now. They are fifteen minutes out," reported Makoto.

Misato nodded, "Understood. I'm going to go meet them and greet our new arrival." She turned on her heel and strode off the bridge, followed closely by Ryoji. Both had grim but firm expressions on their faces, and they knew it was time for someone to begin to face the music.

The tactical team arrived in the lead, all dressed in their gear and armed with well-maintained submachine guns. Half had shields on their arms and they all assembled quickly. A senior officer from the national police force, nearly a thirty year veteran stepped out of his car in a shirt, tie, slack, and flak jacket too. He had risen through the ranks and had been selected by the Emperor himself to perform his task, and neither he nor the tactical team was going to fail in their charge.

"Colonel, Kaji," greeted the grey haired man, "I guess it is show-time for us if you are meeting me here."

Misato smiled a thin but vicious smile, "It most assuredly is. We have a rat to catch and the trap is nearly set."

The officer smiled and a lawyer approached as well listening in. He had all the paper work. "Well with the suit here I guess we are all set," remarked the officer.

The lawyer just shook his head in mild exasperation, "You are never going to let me live it down are you? All because I left the force to become a lawyer."

"Yeah and you left your partner to slave away in his dreary office and streets," replied the officer with a smile. "So quit complaining and let's get the job done."

* * *

He was furious now, having been stuck in that box with no way out. Someone was going to be executed for this and he was so looking forward to it. The escape hatch was non-functional so he couldn't get out, and his attempt at gaining manual control of the elevator had failed, but that was mostly due to his lack of two hands, and some serious work by others to prevent the system from being overridden. So for now he waited as the elevator continued its rise.

Within minutes the apex of the journey was reached, and the elevator slowed to a stop, allowing the doors to open on a rather innocuous hallway. A scowl came across his face and he stepped out and stood there and he waited for the doors to close. He heard them close and he turned to head toward the bridge to take command, and he was met with a row of tightly pack shields with dark dressed police. "What is the meaning of this!" roared Gendo. "I'm the Commander of NERV and I order you to stand down and identify yourselves or I'll have you executed!"

"Gendo Ikari!" called a voice. "You are to place your hands on the top of your head and turn and face the wall!"

"The hell I will," he yelled in response. "This is my organization and my word is law. I will have you shot!"

"Gendo Ikari," called the voice again, "You are charged with multiple counts of murder and genocide. You are also being charged with multiple counts of child abuse as well. You will place your hands on the top of your head and face the wall." Some of the shields parted to reveal men in riot gear standing there with peculiar shields.

Gendo was quite observant and he noticed that the curve of the shield was facing a different direction that what normal riot shields were. The shield itself was clear and appeared to be a type of Plexiglas that had strips of metal with gaps in places. He noticed that on occasion sparks would cross the gaps, but he wasn't intimidated. He put on a serious scowl that intimidated most at one time and he began to approach. The team held their ground with even and level faces as he began to stalk their way, however they were more than prepared for this eventuality. Having someone as small and quiet as Victoria Seras on their team was more than advantageous. She was really the smallest of the bunch, and had earned the nickname "Kitten" years ago when they joined the squad. It all started out when someone of a less than reputable nature decided to try and have some fun with her, and he found out that the kitty had claws, and she wasn't afraid to use them.

She had jammed herself in a corner of the ceiling and was confident in her teammates and she was waiting for the right time to strike. She had her baklava on and the general darkness of the hall that they were in helped to hide her in the shadows. So when Ikari began to stalk toward the raised shields she knew it was her turn. In what was one fluid motion she allowed herself to drop from her perch. As she dropped she drew her side arm, her non-lethal side arm. Her nice trusty reliable Taser was drawn, aimed, and then the trigger was squeezed firing off a pair of projectiles that flew straight and true. The wires trailed behind the projectiles connecting them to the Taser and already the wires were hot with current.

Gendo Ikari had no clue what had hit him when the pain began to course through his body and it served as the perfect distraction. The men with the electrified shields charged and they impacted Gendo Ikari and drove him against the wall. Vicky Seras ejected the cartridge from her Taser and quickly holstered it and made sure it was secure.

Gendo was fighting, they wouldn't take him down easily, however unfortunately for him they were using the shock shields and it was all he could do to focus. He lost track of time really and before he knew it he was planted face first on the ground with strong well-trained individuals gained controls of his limbs. His glasses had been crushed during the melee and he knew then things weren't going as he wanted them.

"Chains!" called a voice. A set of multipoint restraints were brought in and they began by securing his feet first. The chains were then secured around his waist and his left wrist was quickly secured. "Shit," called the same voice again as he realized that Gendo was missing his right hand. "Give me some cuffs! He is missing his right hand!" The cuffs were applied and all Gendo would be able to do was to wave it ineffectually.

Without ceremony they lifted him up and began to haul the vociferously swearing Gendo Ikari. Their path was unerring and the team made a direct path for their vehicles. The path had been secured when the team arrived and they quickly made their way. Upon arrival one of the armored vehicles was opened and without ceremony he was hauled in and roughly secured to a waiting seat. Other members of the team quickly took their seats while Vicky took an auto-injector, pressed it to the side of Gendo's neck, and she quickly squeezed the trigger. The drug was fast acting and Gendo was silenced in moments.

Vicky took stock of the prisoner and smiled and nodded to the driver. The doors were quickly secured and they took off heading on a rapid transit to the surface where they would take him to a nearby secure facility that had been built rather rapidly for the purpose of securing certain individuals.

The trip took no more than thirty minutes and the heavy steel gate opened. Tall heavy concrete walls surrounded the compound and it was uniformly grey in color, and there was razor wire in multiple locations to prevent someone from attempting to climb the walls from inside or outside. The armored vehicle halted in front of another steel door and it quickly swung open to reveal a team of five, two handling a gurney. Without ceremony Gendo was hauled out of the vehicle and placed on the gurney and the chains and cuffs were removed and he was immediately placed in restraints. Without ceremony or words the group began to move inside the facility. Two of the team of five began using trauma scissors to cut his clothing off while the fifth collected the scraps for bagging. All the team members wore specialized cameras that showed what they did as if the camera was another eye. Clothing that was used to prevent suicides in high risk prisoners was pulled over the man and they quickly continued on their way through various layers of security to the cell that would house Gendo for the time being.

* * *

It was a bit late when the children arrived at their home but well before the usual expected time for Misato and Kaji to get home. So it was with some surprise that the three of them found Misato's familiar footwear by the door.

"I wonder what Misato is doing home early?" asked Asuka.

Having heard the door open and still not changed into her usual house-wear Misato met the group by the door with a serious expression. "Good I'm glad you are home," she began with a serious tone, "Dump your books and meet me in the kitchen. I have news for you all."


End file.
